


Behind Curtains

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Romance, Camboy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Morality, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Violence, Moral Dilemmas, Other: See Story Notes, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Mingyu only considered two options before Junhui: he's going be involved in their family business or he's going to be completely out of their ruckus.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read this note before reading. I know this fic is completely familiar, I have written this months ago and then completely abandoned it because I lost touch of how the story flows. I have decided to completely rewrite from the very beginning and added more details. I'd probably make this a 10-chapter (or less) fic only. Please be reminded that this work is purely fictional. Celebrities' names/images or anyone mentioned are borrowed but do not represent the people in real life. No offense intended to them or anyone who has any relation to them. This is just another syndicate/dystopic fiction (or whatever you may call it)
> 
> If there are inaccuracies or typographical errors, please don't mind it. This is no beta read and I am just writing for fun. So, please enjoy it. Feel free to leave comments! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have tried my best to research about things that are relevant to this fic but still I am mostly guessing so please do not attack me. 
> 
> Thank you.

_Los Angeles, California_

One glance at Kim Mingyu, one can already tell that he came from a prominent family, that he was born in the richer slope of the population. Even if someone doesn’t know his family background, his undeniable good looks, charisma and wit can already tell that he was born to stand out. He is, and always will be, the crowd's favorite boy. But of course, underneath the dashing smile is a sinister smirk. He was a wolf in a sheep’s clothing. Being born in a family dynasty of politicians and business tycoons, his eyes are wide open with the dirty blood works of his own family. Unforgivable crimes behind the closed doors of their family manor that he grew up in. 

Eyes open at the age of 8 when he first held a gun to give it to his grandfather who pulled the trigger against the head of a _mole,_ the bodyguard that Mingyu used to greet whenever they visited his grandfather. He watched the blood pool on the wooden floor, looked up to his grandfather who simply smiled at him and pulled him out of the room. He did not ask anything after because it was terrifying but it was thrilling too. Hands dirtied at the age of 16 when he first killed a man, his hands were trembling as he washed the dead man’s blood off. At that point, he asked himself _why._ Then his father gave him his own gun the morning after and a good pat on his back, telling him he just acted in _defense._ He killed a man to _defend the family from ruins._ His father then said he’s going to be a great heir of the name, the riches and the glory of it all. So Kim Mingyu learned to love it, embrace it and protect the _name_ he was bestowed with. 

“Kim Mingyu, fancy seeing you here.” A man approached him and offered a handshake. Mingyu chuckled at the remark and firmly shook the man’s hand. He has no idea who the man is, probably one of his father’s subordinates or his grandfather’s.

“My mother will have my head if I did not attend this gala of hers.” The other man snorted a loud laugh. Mingyu actually meant what he said because his mother thinks he is spending less and less time with his family so he needed to make an appearance. 

“Well, did you bring anyone with you?” Mingyu internally wants to shoo the man away. Not only is he asking for the obvious, Mingyu can also feel the conversation heading somewhere. Most likely, this man wants to set up his daughter or whoever with him. 

“I did not, sir.” He answered timidly as he reached for another glass of champagne. The man had a huge grin plastered on his face. Mingyu looked past behind the man and suddenly wanted to thank the gods for the perfect timing. 

“Then, I know someone who—” He was interrupted by a young lad wearing a luxury suit with a Chanel brooch on his chest pocket. His raven hair tousled fashionably, making his handsome features more youthful.

“Mingyu, auntie’s been looking for you.” Minghao then turned to look at the man in front of Mingyu, “Oh. Mr. Huang, good evening.” He greeted with a curt smile. 

“I have to talk to my mother, Mr. Huang. It was nice meeting you.” Mingyu gave him a bow before pulling Minghao away. Minghao nodded at the stunned man before pulling his arm away from Mingyu. 

“A thank you would be nice.” Minghao hissed but still followed Mingyu out of the event hall. Mingyu chuckled as he walked into the solarium. 

“Thanks, man. You’re a life saviour. How could I ever repay you?” He said in sarcasm and sat down on a chair. Minghao rolled his eyes and sat across him. Mingyu wants to laugh at how graceful Minghao acts even when he’s with just his friends. Mingyu guessed it just grew in him as he was taught to be well-mannered since he was a kid. Xu Minghao grew up in China and was sent to London for boarding school. He was raised in a conservative household and taught by nuns which made him a bit uptight and sophisticated. Unlike Minghao, Mingyu was born and raised in America. Even if his family was still a bit traditional, it did give him some freedom of choice. Though different, Mingyu and Minghao have been friends since they were children. Their family had a long line of history. Xu and Kim were known to have a long history behind them. The pact seems to continue with the two. 

“How did you know I was in trouble?” Mingyu asked. Minghao leaned against his seat and ruffled his own hair even more.

“Mr. Huang’s known for setting up his daughters. Grabbing any given chance just to introduce one of them. The moment I saw him approaching you, I knew you needed saving.” Minghao cackled. 

“So you waited that long to interrupt?” 

“Yeah, it was fun.” Minghao snickered. It was Mingyu’s turn to roll his eyes.

“What are you even doing here tonight? Shouldn’t you be in Illinois? Handling a _deal?"_ Minghao asked as if Mingyu’s presence offended him. Mingyu unbuttoned his suit and took his phone out of his inside pocket. 

“It ended quickly. I just got back, Mother would be mad if she knew I am in town and did not attend her tea party.”

“Knowing you, you probably thought you’d take someone home tonight.” Minghao chuckled. Mingyu scoffed at his friend. 

“If you already knew, why did you even bother to ask?” Mingyu rebutted, not denying one of the reasons for his night’s attendance.

“I’m just asking to be sure but sorry to disappoint you, _Gyu._ You already fucked every decent man and woman in that room. I think it’s time for you to step out of your zone.” Mingyu frowned instantly. Now, Mingyu just wants to go home. Feeling dejected that he wasted his time.

“You know I’m not going to risk my reputation for just a fuck, _Hao._ That would just cause a scandal. There’s a reason why we value our circle. We want privacy.” Mingyu explained himself as if Minghao doesn’t know a bit of it. As if Minghao _gives_ a damn about it. 

“There are people out there who are willing to be paid to do whatever you want them to do and shut up. You know that right?” Minghao looked at him as if he was the dumbest person in the world, he returned the gaze and frowned even more.

“Are you suggesting I should pay someone for a fuck? Please tell me you're kidding.” Minghao chuckled and shook his head. Mingyu sighed in exasperation and stood up. 

“I’m heading back, you dumbass. If you’re done uttering bullshit, you can come with me.” Mingyu said. Minghao cussed at him before walking ahead of him. Mingyu followed closely behind, buttoning up when his phone dinged. He grinned to himself when he saw a large sum of money was transferred to his account by his grandfather. It was from the deal he sealed earlier that day, his grandfather asked him to do a favor and he will have the large percentage of the sale. It seems like his grandfather was pleased because Mingyu got seventy percent. Mingyu can’t help but to feel proud of himself. He just proved himself that he was trustworthy enough to be included in the business part of their family, at least in his grandfather’s eyes. 

“Mingyu.” He looked up and saw his father walking towards him. A lot of people will say Kim Mingyu looks exactly like his father back then. Charming, handsome and dominant. Mingyu used to be pleased whenever he hears compliments like that but as he grew older, he despised it. 

“I’ve heard what happened in Chicago today.” His father said. Governor Kim had a disapproving look on his face. It was obvious he is trying his best to hide it from the prying eyes but made sure Mingyu sees it. 

“It went great, dad.” With sneer annoyance in his tone, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling so. His father always disapproved of the idea of being hands-on in the business, telling Mingyu that he should focus on law school more than anything else. He always tells Mingyu that he shouldn’t be impatient because he will have his time on the throne someday but he's got to earn it first. But no matter how much Mingyu tries to earn their trust, he will always be a mere child in his father’s eyes. No matter how skillful, capable or gifted he is. 

“What if it didn’t? What if you had someone following you and the whole deal got busted?” His father hissed.

“You’re being ridiculous, father. What if mother sees you trying to lecture me at her own party?” Mingyu clicked his tongue, his father glared at him even more. 

“Know where you stand, Mingyu. Know what your priorities are.” Governor Kim said, before Mingyu could even say another word. His father’s company approached them both and his father’s mood instantly shifted. 

“Mingyu, how have you been?” One said, Mingyu forced a smile and answered politely. 

“We’ve just heard you’re going to start your first year in Columbia Law School this semester. Your family must be proud.” Someone said jubilantly, Mingyu looked at the man. It was one of his father’s golf club members. The Governor then smugly grinned, Mingyu wanted nothing more than to rub off that expression. He wants Mingyu to follow the road he exactly walked on. Take law, do community services, play pretend and smile for the camera. Then, engage in politics and dig underground. Mingyu doesn’t want any of that. He wants in _or he wants out._ That’s all his considered choices. 

* * *

_Upper West Side, New York City_

Junhui slowly swayed his hips as he took off the lace top he was wearing, the thin clothing fell on the floor like a feather. Junhui caressed himself, teasing his perked buds and whimpering in sensitivity. He turned around and showed his naked glory on the camera in front of him. He could see the flood of compliments in his comment section. Junhui palmed himself and moaned softly. His show went on until he came. He ended his liveshow after recovering from the bliss. He breathed heavily as he reached for his phone. Money being transferred to his bank account, Junhui smiled sweetly and took the mask off. Junhui quietly picked up his clothes, cleaned himself in his tiny bathroom and dressed in more comfortable clothing. 

Junhui finally settled on his study table with one leg up. He massaged his temple as he thought of ways to survive his second year of law school. He has one week left before the semester starts and he is already thinking how he could pay for half of his tuition and his rent. He was thankful that he managed to move up from his first year, it was rough but he managed. He managed because of his _side job_ , dressing down for an online audience wasn’t really his first choice. He first started his account as a dump for his aesthetically pleasing photos, it had garnered tons of audience in a short span of time even if he was anonymous. People messaged him, offering him money in exchange for _something._ Junhui declined them all, he wasn’t like that he said to himself before. 

Then finals came, he had to pay debts, tuition and rent in the same week. He tried his best to earn money, Jihoon even offered to pay for his rent that month but he was already in debt with him so Junhui said no. _Then Junhui went to his last resort_ , to profit from what used to be his hobby. He hosted a liveshow weekly but the audience must pay to watch the show. Junhui isn’t going to deny that it satisfies him to see that people appreciate his body but sometimes, after a session, under his shower, Junhui feels sick. Wondering what he had been doing, that he shouldn’t be doing that because he’s a _law student._ He has a reputation to build for himself. But he had no alternate option, his parents were long gone and his aunt still tries her best to send him monthly allowance from her small business in Washington, it wasn’t still enough to cover for everything. He even tried to work part-time in a convenience store a few blocks away from their apartment building but his school and work schedule was too hectic so he had to give one up so he resigned after a month.

Junhui sighed and sunk on his chair even more. He already settled the initial payment for his enrollment but he still has the remaining fees to take care of. Then, there was the rent for the month as well. He can already feel the headache and stress he will have throughout the whole semester because his fees have doubled. Junhui knew he had to look for another job or else, he wouldn’t be eating anything at all for him to pay all his expenses. He was planning to pass his documents for the tutoring or student assistant position in his school but he wasn’t fully sure if there was an available slot so he tried to think harder for a fool proof plan. 

“I’m off to buy dinner, do you want anything?” Jihoon knocked on his door loudly.

“Nothing! I’m full, thanks!” He yelled and sighed. Ignoring the grumbling feeling on his stomach. He gulped the pain away and wished to have a decent school year, hoping for the best he can get in terms of his financial crisis. He shrugged off his worries and pulled his book stand to start studying. He was oblivious that his life was about to be blown by a great hurricane. 

* * *

_Kim Residences, California_

Old money shows their wealth through their real estates, private properties and more. Old money families invest in assets that would last long and mostly would not attract the eyes of curious public. The Kims are one of the old money families that migrated to America way way back. One of their most quintessential properties is their private residence that has the manor and hectares of land. Kim Mingyu grew up in that mansion for years and still feels too small for the house that is too big. Kim Mingyu parked his car in the driveway and walked directly into the house to be greeted by their majordomo who instantly smiled at him. 

“Good to see you home, Sir Mingyu.” The man said, Mingyu flashed a dashing smile before patting the old man’s shoulder as a greeting.

“It’s just the two of us. No need for calling me sir.” Mingyu followed him to the right wing of the manor where his grandfather’s office is located. He got a call from the senior earlier that morning, telling him to stop by before heading back to New York. Mingyu quickly agreed, assuming that his grandfather trusts him enough to handle another business. He was escorted to the office and was told to wait. So he sat comfortably, checking emails as he waited. Master Kim walked into the office with a huge grin on his face. Mingyu stood up and bowed as a respect, waiting for the older man to sit down before he did. Master Kim had wrinkles crippling on the side of his eyes but nevertheless, he seemed to be in a good mood.

“I heard you attended your mother’s gala last night.” The senior said as he paid attention to the manila folder on his table. 

“I did, sir.”

“And I had an earful from that father of yours.” The old man cackled a laugh. Mingyu wanted to laugh but annoyance flooded his system instantly. So he said nor did nothing,“That’s why we’re going to annoy him more.” There was mischief in his grandfather’s tone. Mingyu instantly felt happy with what he just heard. 

“I’m happy to oblige.” Mingyu simply answered. Master Kim nodded and pushed the folder towards him. Mingyu carefully opened the folder, it was a land deed of an establishment in New York. Blocks away from his school. 

“It’s yours to handle. It used to be a speakeasy but was later closed because your father slipped that property under his name. It almost caused a controversy back then, if it weren’t for me.” His grandfather explained. Mingyu nodded as he skimmed through the file. 

“Your uncle had named the property on one of your pseudonyms because he thinks it can be one of the possible business storages. I would like to fund it as long as you present a proper proposal. I believe that you can easily supervise this. I am counting on you.” There was the weight of expectation in his grandfather’s words so Mingyu nodded diligently. 

“You can trust me with this, sir. I will give you a proposal and budget plan in two weeks.” Mingyu promised, the senior hummed in approval as he lit his tobacco.

“Don’t make me regret trusting you with this, Mingyu.” Master Kim huffed smoke. Mingyu clenched his jaw and had determination firing inside him.

“You won’t.” Mingyu said firmly. Mingyu will never be a disappointment, he was taught to surpass expectations and he knows it. The senior then dismissed him and wished him a safe trip back to New York. 

* * *

_Columbia Law School, New York City_

Junhui readied his portfolio right after his last class. He jogged to the Dean’s building to pass his requirements for the programs. Earlier that morning, he had Jihoon nagging that he will definitely get a slot in the program, with marks like his but Junhui knew he shouldn’t be too confident because he had other competitions who had connections inside the administration. So he just couldn’t settle easily, nervous as he waited for his name to be called. 

“Mr. Wen Junhui.” The secretary called for him. Junhui stood up and straightened his polo before entering the Dean’s office. The attorney gestured to him to take a seat after he bowed. He carefully placed the portfolio on the table as he settled. 

“Your GWA is impressive.” The dean commented while skimming through his file. Junhui pursed his lips and nodded curtly. 

“You were a mooter for three consecutive moot courts.” The Dean seemed quite surprised. Attorney closed his file and looked at him. 

“You are one of the foundation scholars. Why are you applying for the other programs?” He asked curiously. Junhui allowed himself to breathe deeply before answering. 

“The fees doubled this year because of the units that I will be taking. I provide for my own education. These programs will be helpful because of the discount I can get.” The Dean nodded.

“Sad to say you can’t apply for the student assistant position because you are already a foundation scholar but I'll see what I can do. I will have my secretary contact you if there are inquiries for the tutoring program.” He said as the copy of Junhui’s resume in the pile of papers on his desk. And he was dismissed after, he didn’t know whether to feel hopeful that he impressed the dean so there is a possible chance that he is on the top recommendations for the tutor program or disheartened that the dean might never call him and he needs to find a part-time job as soon as he can. 

* * *

_SoHo, Lower Manhattan_

Mingyu poured himself a glass of wine as he looked at his overlooking view of the infamous Manhattan Skyline. He just moved into one of his fully furnished properties a week ago. He’s still enjoying the new ambiance, that’s why he decided to invite his two friends over. The doorbell rang and Mingyu gladly opened the door. Spotting Minghao with Soonyoung standing behind him. 

“Come on in.” He said, the two boys did not hesitate. Minghao even walked past Mingyu to scan the whole flat. Soonyoung whistled when he saw the floor-to-ceiling windows surrounding the living room. Mingyu must admit, he likes the view but doesn’t have the heart to step closer to the windows. However, Soonyoung did.

“Dude, how come we never stayed here whenever we visited New York?” Soonyoung asked. Mingyu reached for the forgotten glass and sat on the high chair on the counter. 

“The old man just recently bought this one because the one in Brooklyn is under renovation.” Minghao just walked back from touring the whole apartment. He appeared to be satisfied as he got himself a glass of wine. 

“Brooklyn’s too far.” Minghao commented like he was participated on the earlier conversation, “Stop standing there like an amused kid. Join us here.” Telling Soonyoung who rolled his eyes but still settled on the couch. 

“You said you’ll say something important.” It was Mingyu’s turn to roll his eyes at Minghao, it gained Soonyoung’s attention. 

“Yeah, right. I almost forgot you invited us over for something.” Soonyoung chuckled to himself, leaning against the couch.

“So impatient.” Mingyu sipped the remaining wine on his glass and gestured to Minghao to pour him more, “I’ll be right back.” He said and strode off to his office. He soon came back with three folders in hand and dropped it on the coffee table. 

“What’s that?” He asked as he joined Mingyu and Soonyoung on the couch. 

“Business.” Mingyu simply said and distributed the folders. Soonyoung quickly thumbed through the pages and had a huge grin on his face when he saw what the _business_ was all about. On the other hand, Minghao had a stoic expression as he read the information carefully.

“A bar across the university? Sounds reasonable. What can we do to help?” That made Mingyu grin. 

“I’m asking you to be my business partners.” He answered. Knowing that the two wouldn’t decline. Then, Mingyu started talking business. All the details he plans to execute for the project that he was assigned with. Minghao gave him assurance for the security and crew that will be working with them. Soonyoung gave more thought about the club than the _actual business_ they are going to handle. Mingyu didn’t mind, Soonyoung already knows how the game is played since he was the son of the most trusted capo régime of Mingyu’s uncle. They talked business even when the dinner was ready until Mingyu decided it was time to talk about other things.

“I’m planning to get tutor assistance.” He said before wiping his mouth. Minghao gave him a look that says _'are you stupid?'_ Not surprised, Mingyu continued. “Not really a tutor, more of an assistant who can help me track my works or highlight my digests. Or maybe research for the cases I need.” 

“Don’t you think your father might get the wrong idea if he knew?” Soonyoung asked, shrugging. “I don’t know, man. We know how your father can be. He might use it against you and convince your grandfather you can’t handle the business and school at the same time.” He added. That made sense so Mingyu grimaced.

“That man needs to step back and actually do good for the community.” Mingyu kid, the two men scoffed in agreement. Mingyu tried to think of a way to hide it from his nosy father.

* * *

Life seems uneventful at Junhui's pace. There wasn’t much going on in his life other than studying and doing his job. The office hasn’t called him, it made Junhui worry a bit. He was considering starting to apply for the vacancy at the restaurant nearby their apartment when someone contacted him after his afternoon class of Criminal Procedure. He was told to write a resume and drop it off at the Dean’s office as soon as possible. He did not have a chance to ask what program he got into so he assumed it was the tutoring program like what the Attorney promised him. 

“You're busy.” Jihoon commented when he found his roommate sitting on their shared couch, busily typing on a laptop resting on his lap. Junhui did not bat his eyes off the screen instead huffed. 

“What is it for?” Peaking over Junhui’s shoulder to snoop. “Resume? You’re applying for a job again? I thought you’re just waiting for a phone call from the Dean’s office?” He asked. Junhui sighed and stretched his arms. 

“It’s for the program. They said they have something for me but they asked me to pass a resume again.” Junhui finally answered and glanced at Jihoon who quickly nodded. 

“Well, finish that because I’m going to order Thai now.” The latter said as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Scrolling through his dials to order dinner. 

“You eat. I already spent today’s allowance for my readings.” Junhui said in a beat, not minding his growling stomach one bit. But Jihoon instantly glared at him. 

“You’re going to eat.” Jihoon deadpanned, insisting even if Junhui already scowled at him. 

* * *

Mingyu confidently placed his proposal on his grandfather’s desk. Senior Kim took the folder and skimmed through the papers. Mingyu sat down and waited for his grandfather to ask questions. 

“Talk as I read.” The old man said. He then explained how he envisioned the interior and exterior design of his bar. He gave him the run down of the market analysis, organization and even the financial plan that he, himself, meticulously studied. Senior Kim said nothing but nodded as a response. He also discussed the _storage_ under the site and even the blueprint of the whole establishment. There was a satisfied grin on the older’s face. Mingyu grinned wider when his grandfather pulled out his checkbook from his desk drawer. 

“This is the initial budget. I expect updates about the constructions. If you need more, you know how to contact me. I must say I am very impressed.” Senior Kim said as he wrote on the paper. The man gave him a quick dismissal after his proposal was signed so was the check. 

* * *

He was back in his apartment when his phone vibrated. He placed his phone on the counter top after answering. He scanned his refrigerator for something to eat as he said, “Kim Mingyu speaking.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kim. This is the Dean’s secretary of the College of Law. I would like to inform you that we already have the resume of the potential student for your request.” Mingyu listened. Dismayed that he couldn’t find what he was craving for in his fridge.

“I will drop by tomorrow morning, Miss Cho. Thank you so much.” The other line seemed to note his answer. It was too late for Mingyu to realize that he wasn’t able to ask for the student’s name albeit he shrugged it off as it wasn’t that important _at that moment._

* * *

“Hey,” Jihoon greeted Junhui as soon as he stepped into their apartment. Junhui did not say anything but went straight to the loveseat, taking his laptop out of his bag to begin reading the tons of digests their Labor Law Professor gave. “How did it go?” Jihoon asked mindlessly, taking another spoonful of peanut butter from a jar. 

“Fine. Cannot talk right now.” Junhui dismissed, frowning as he frustratedly typed on his laptop. “The secretary was saying something about it but I couldn’t sink the information yet because I feel like I am going to explode at any moment. This professor really wants to make the whole class suffer tomorrow.” Junhui continuously ranted. Jihoon snickered, patting his shoulder as he walked behind him. It was their silent gesture that told him to move to his room so he wouldn’t be disturbed. Junhui hurriedly grabbed his belongings and went straight to his room. Before he could even sit on his chair, his phone beeped and a notification that money was transferred to his account. Junhui sighed in irritation, he tried to calm himself. Convincing himself that being stressed under pressure will do him no good. 

Junhui collected himself and moved his school stuff away, pulling his accessories out of his cabinet. One of his regular patron negotiated with him earlier that morning. Asking him for a little _favor,_ Junhui accepted it. Which led to the situation Junhui was in, he stripped off from his clothes and wore his pantyhose and mask. He placed his camera on a safe angle where his face is barely on the frame, when the recording started. He slowly teased himself by pinching his stiffened buds while his other hand traveled down to his semi. He squeezed his cock, jerking his wrist at a slow pace. When he had enough of his nipples, he reached for the lube and put an ample amount on his two fingers. He rubbed his fingers on his puckered hole, gradually inserting one as he clenched around it. Lust coiling inside him as he fingered himself open. Whimpering at the sensation he fills inside him and on his dick. Junhui muffled a moan as he scissor himself. Junhui stopped touching himself to focus on his fingers, thrusting three fingers on a fast pace. He curls it and couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Junhui didn’t last very long after. He stopped filming when he recovered from his high. Tried his best not to spill his cum on his sheets. 

He cleaned himself, feeling a bit better and less stressed. He dressed himself, put away his soiled clothes, hid his mask and camera. Junhui was grateful that Jihoon made their rooms soundproof and Jihoon gave him the room that has a half bathroom or else he would have a hard time explaining to Jihoon some _questionable_ things on Junhui’s laundry. Junhui sighed before sending the video. He went back to his study table and started studying his digests as if he didn’t just film himself for money. 

* * *

Mingyu looked at the resume that is on his table. A picture with a white background printed on the upper right corner of the paper. 

“ _Wen Junhui._ ” He uttered under his breath. He had read the resume and was impressed. The achievements, mock trials and moot courts he had joined since his first year in Law School were numerous. He stared at the picture again. Without any hesitance, he opened his laptop and started composing an email. 

“Wen Junhui.” The name rolled out of his tongue with a strong accent. He smiled to himself as he continued typing. That was the beginning of the _havoc_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments you left last time! Thank you for looking forward to this fic. It gives me motivation to continuously write and try my best to give it all! Thank you so much! So here's chapter two.

_Good day, Mr. Wen!_

_I am the one who requested for tutoring and the secretary gave me your information to contact you about our set-up. I have a few things to discuss so perhaps, you’re interested in meeting over coffee tomorrow afternoon? Hoping to hear from you soon. Again, have a good day._

_Kim Mingyu._

Junhui’s brows furrowed when he first read the new email in his inbox. It took him a moment to remember that the secretary told him that the requirements were requested by the student who had asked for the tutoring. Apparently, it was needed to discuss so Junhui thought that it could only turn to two outcomes; one is the student is really having a hard time coping up with law school thus he desperately needed Junhui’s assistance or Junhui is just overthinking. The latter choice made sense because Jihoon often says that he is a worrier and he could not even deny it. But Junhui is somehow relieved that he got the slot. It meant that he would have one less problem. He exited the tab and continued writing his paperwork. He thought of the name that was on his email, _it sounded familiar_ but he couldn’t point where he had heard it from. But whoever _Kim Mingyu_ is, he is Junhui’s saving grace.

* * *

_Greetings, Kim Mingyu!_

_I am glad to discuss it with you but may we reschedule this meeting? Because this week is a hectic one for me and the only free time I have is this weekend. I still have to arrange my schedule so I would appreciate it if you reconsider. Thank you._

_Wen Junhui._

When Mingyu got a response from Wen Junhui, he was surprised that the email did not contain any hint that he knew who Mingyu was. He was glad, nevertheless, because he had so many cold calls from his Professor. Probably, trying to test his wits and he did not appreciate garnering too much attention but he still answered every question flawlessly and confidently. So Mingyu appreciated the anonymity he had from Wen Junhui. Out of curiosity, Mingyu typed in _Wen Junhui_ on the search bar and the searches showed only one. It wasn’t typical for Mingyu to ogle but it seems right knowing he’s going to _trust_ Junhui who he barely has a history with. 

The profile loaded, the blurry picture on the resume is nothing compared to the selfie that Mingyu is staring at. Astonished, that was the right word to describe Mingyu’s state. Junhui is the type of someone that Mingyu will never leave his eyes on until he takes him in his arms. Junhui, like him, was _born to stand out_. Mingyu likes to stare and appreciate art and Junhui seems to be one. _Mingyu is eager to meet Wen Junhui._

* * *

Junhui made sure to finish all his readings before Saturday so he wouldn’t worry about them for the rest of the weekend. He and Mingyu had exchanged a few more emails and settled to meet on Saturday night. Mingyu had informed him that they will be dining out in a restaurant. Junhui couldn’t say no because Mingyu had already insisted. He woke up way past lunchtime and Junhui found himself standing in front of his cabinet, staring at the clothes neatly folded. He decided to iron the clothes he usually uses for moot court and polished his shoes. 

“Nothing goes wrong with black and white.” He consoled himself and carefully placed the clothes on his bed. He headed off to the bathroom to take a shower, it took him half an hour to finish and immediately got dressed. He reached for his phone when it beeped twice. 

**_From: Kim Mingyu_ **

_I’ll send someone over to fetch you. What’s your address?_

**_To: Kim Mingyu_ **

_205 W 85th St, Upper West Side._

Not more than 30 minutes later, his phone beeped again. Telling that there was a car waiting for him outside the building. Junhui hurriedly wore his shoes and dashed out of his apartment without saying goodbye to Jihoon. There was indeed a white _Rolls-Royce Cullinan_ parked in front of their apartment building. A man was standing beside the car who opened the car door when he saw Junhui walking out of the building. He wonders what kind of man Kim Mingyu is, is he always this generous enough to have someone driving for a stranger he’d meet. Nervousness pooled inside Junhui, wishing that his worst hunch was correct. _That Mingyu knows about him._ The whole ride was silent torture for Junhui, the car parked in front of TriBeca. Mingyu invited him to eat dinner in _Atera._ He pursed his lips and mentally cursed, he felt his heart thumping loudly. There’s no way Mingyu is just a regular kid. He went inside and was met by a waiter who asked for his reservation. 

“I’m supposed to meet Kim Mingyu.” He said, the waiter nodded and led the way. Junhui felt like he was shaking. Does _he_ know? Is that why I’m _here_? He asked himself. The waiter escorted him to a private space and there was already a man sitting on the table. Junhui stared at the said man who did not notice his presence just yet as he was busy with his phone. The _man_ looks dashing. Hair firmly styled in pushed back, exposing his gorgeous forehead. His skin’s sun-kissed, too perfect that it made him look like he was glistening under the chandelier light of the room. Then, he raised his head and looked at Junhui. Junhui’s breath hitched. 

* * *

“Where are you going?” Minghao asked, blocking his way. Mingyu stopped and gave him a deadly look. 

“I have dinner reservations,” Mingyu answered, trying to shove Minghao out of the way but the latter stood still. Mingyu sighed in annoyance. 

“The architect will be here soon.” Soonyoung butted in. 

“You two are here.” 

“This is your business.” Minghao pointed out. 

“You are my partners. I trust you both enough to know you can talk to the architect without me.” Mingyu took another step but Minghao stepped in front of him again. “You’re wasting my time!” Mingyu scowled. 

“What’s so urgent about that reservation?” Minghao scoffed, obviously that he was trying Mingyu’s patience, which ran thin already as every minute passed by. 

“I am meeting Wen Junhui. Now, can you get the fuck out of the way?” He answered. Minghao looked at Soonyoung then smirked at him. The two knew who _Wen Junhui_ was because Mingyu told them about him. 

“So goddamn crabby. Too excited to meet your new _toy_?” Soonyoung teased, Minghao snorted and raised an eyebrow. Seizing him, expecting Mingyu to snark at them. 

“Not a toy. I have to go. Update me.” He said and attempted to shove Mingyu off his way but Minghao dodged his hand and gave way. He heard remarks from his friends but was in a hurry to mind them. He drove off to the restaurant and a Valet was already waiting as he walked out of his car. He handed him his keys and strode into the restaurant. It was a quick conversation, he was escorted and he didn’t even wait for the menu. He ordered the chef’s specials and a bottle of _Dom Perignon_. As he waited for Junhui, he scrolled through his phone to check updates from Minghao and Soonyoung. Then he felt a heavy gaze on him, he looked up and saw _Wen Junhui_ standing a few feet away from him. Mingyu had never seen someone as beautiful as the man he was looking at. 

“Kim Mingyu. It’s a pleasure finally meeting you.” Mingyu flashed a smile, he stood up and offered a hand. Junhui blinked and shook his hand, he kept staring. Junhui never took his eyes off him. Mingyu is _pleased_ , to say the least. 

“Wen Junhui,” Junhui mumbled. Mingyu’s heart stung by the honey voice he had heard. 

“Have a seat.” Mingyu pointed the chair across him. Junhui nodded curtly and mumbled _thanks._ “I already ordered for us. Do you drink champagne?” He asked. Junhui squinted a bit but nodded. 

“Ease up.” Mingyu chuckled. Junhui peered at him and smiled a bit. 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect _our meeting_ would be in _Atera._ ” Junhui said, not hiding the surprise in his tone. Junhui knew how hard it was to get reservations because Jihoon kept ranting about it. Jihoon _lives comfortably_. Or at least, that’s what he says. Junhui knows _rich_ stuff because Jihoon is. But, clearly not as rich as the guy sitting across him. 

“Have you been here before?” Junhui lightly scoffed at Mingyu’s question. 

“No,” Junhui answered crisply. Mingyu nodded.

“Well, the reason why I wanted to discuss this personally is that I am not really up for the usual tutoring sessions.” Junhui felt the strain on his throat. _He knows._ Fuck, _he knows._ He was slowly spiraling in his thoughts. Panic rising in his chest. 

“Don’t look so nervous.” Mingyu snickered. Junhui fixated his gaze on Mingyu, there was no trace of a smile on his face. Mingyu didn’t know why but he continued, “The reason why I asked for the tutor assistance is that I do need the _assistance_ , but not the tutoring. You see, I am quite busy with our family business. Even if I am confident with my class standing, it is still hard to keep up with the never-ending digests and works Professors often give. What I actually want _you_ to do is provide case digests I need, outline some reading assignment, or provide a reviewer for quizzes if I badly need it. I hope it won't be too much of a hassle for you since you’ve been through what I am about to go through.” Mingyu explained, chuckling lightly in between. “Don’t worry, besides the discount that the school offers. I am willing to pay.” Junhui exhaled slowly. Releasing all the tension he had been feeling. His panic meant nothing but he was grateful. 

“Do you have any part-time jobs?” Mingyu nonchalantly asked while they were eating dinner. Junhui wants nothing more than to sink on his seat. They look like they’re having a _date._ Mingyu waits for him to speak, staring at him intently. It irks Junhui because it makes him _feel_ something. The way Mingyu’s aura screams dominance. Like he is expecting Junhui to dance around his fingers. 

“I.. used to have one but I resigned because I couldn’t handle school and work at the same time,” Junhui answered. He envies Mingyu for being able to do it, he knows Mingyu can handle it because he _owns_ his workplace so he can manage his time. Meanwhile, Junhui works for someone. He used to be paid by his work hours and that is demanding especially to a student like him. 

“How do you provide for yourself and your studies then?” Junhui bit his lip at the question thrown at him. He had passed his first year in law school without telling anyone anything. Not even Jihoon because Jihoon doesn’t pry much. But Junhui thinks Mingyu does. 

“My aunt. I am an orphan and she has raised me since my parents died. Her small business in Washington is at some point enough to send me to law school. But I didn’t want to let her carry all the burden.” Mingyu nodded in satisfaction and told Junhui to eat more. Junhui faked a smile and indulged the expensive food on his plate. 

The night was long, or so Junhui thought. Long enough to drain his energy because he was so tense. Wary of Mingyu for some unknown reason. After they had finished the dessert, Mingyu placed a folder on the table. 

“That is a non-disclosure agreement. You can review it if you want and contact me if you have any concerns or changes you want to make.” He explained as Junhui looked over the five pages contract. Junhui is starting to ponder what kind of man Mingyu is to make an NDA for something so shallow. He said nothing nonetheless. 

“If you’re wondering why then you must not know who I am. But if you figure out, you’ll know why. NDAs are our shields. It protects us.” Mingyu remarked and chortled. So Mingyu is indeed someone who makes people obey him. 

“Can I say that this meeting is done because I still have somewhere to go to. So, let me walk you out.” Mingyu buttoned his Armani suit as he stood up and Junhui couldn’t stop thinking about Mingyu’s build. _It drives him crazy._ He gulped, took the folder, and nodded quietly. Mingyu cheekily smiled and waited for him. Junhui wanted to walk behind Mingyu but the latter seemed to not be in favor of it. He slowed down when Junhui slowed down, in resignation Junhui just lowered his head to avoid the attention. When they went out, two cars were waiting outside. It was the _Cullinan_ and an _Ashton Martin_ that Junhui had never even seen before. 

“It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Wen,” Mingyu said, he held the car door open for Junhui. The latter climbed into the car and turned to face Mingyu. 

“Likewise,” Junhui replied, looking straight at Mingyu who never removed the charming grin on his face. “Please just call me Junhui.” Finally, returning a soft smile. 

“Alright, _Junhui._ I hope you had a good night. I’m hoping to hear from you soon.” Junhui said nothing and just watched Mingyu close the door. His heart is still beating fast, fast enough to make Junhui feel dizzy. 

Mingyu watched the car drive off before he took his car keys from the Valet to go home himself. He thought of Junhui and couldn’t help himself from smirking. He couldn’t wait to spend more time with the said man. 

* * *

Junhui spent days re-reading the contract countless times. Sinking in every detail written on the papers, questioning parts that are _ridiculous_ for him. One example of that is the amount of pay Mingyu had mentioned before. Junhui did not expect that sum of money so he highlighted it. In simple terms, the contract is all about privacy and how Junhui will end up in jail if he tries to break any of the written conditions. He managed to highlight and write notes on the border of the papers, he just hoped Mingyu wouldn’t mind. 

“I’m off to the deli store, do you want anything?” Jihoon asked, waltzing into Junhui’s room. Junhui capped the highlighter before looking up to Jihoon.

“Ramen and sausages. I am running out of stock.” Junhui maneuvered his swivel chair towards his bag, handing Jihoon the money but the latter seemed to be focusing on something else. 

“What’s this?” Jihoon almost got the contract but Junhui was able to snatch it away.

“Contract. Stuff! You can’t read it!” Junhui squealed. Jihoon rolled his eyes, grumbling as he took the money from Junhui’s hand. He waited to hear Jihoon lock the main door behind him before Junhui locked his bedroom door and started his weekly live show. 

* * *

Mingyu had his pistol out of his holster in no time, he pointed it to the man in front of him. There was imminent fear in the man’s eyes, he was shaking but couldn’t say a word. Mingyu smiled slyly, finger on the trigger, ready to pull at any given chance. 

“I’m not even going to play nice.” His eyes dark and shows no hesitation in pulling the trigger if the man wouldn’t cooperate. So the man trembled down on his knees, started begging for his _dear_ life. 

“Where are the two cargoes?” Mingyu asked. The man crawled his way to Mingyu’s feet. Mingyu did not falter, instead, he redirected the gun towards the man’s skull. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He should be on his way home at the very moment but instead, he had to deal with a nuisance because there were two cargoes of firearms that were missing. 

“I was told to deliver only three, not five. Please. Don’t kill me.” The man begging, crying in desperation. “I only follow orders from the capo. I did not know someone new will handle this time. So I followed Mr. Tsui’s order. Sir, please.” He was gripping tight on Mingyu’s leg. _Filthy._ Mingyu thought as he shoved the man off. _Kill him._ The voice inside him says. _It was his father’s._

He clenched his jaw as he pulled the trigger quickly. The sound resonated, blood shattered in Mingyu’s slacks and on the pavement. The other crew of the cargo ship witnessed the gruesome scene and were bewildered. Mingyu tucked the gun back and looked at them. 

“You will only follow my orders. This is my territory. This is my dock, my cartel, and only my words matter. Anyone else who tries to disobey me will end up floating at the river.” He warned every single one of them. “Who is the second in command of this dock master?” With a shaking hand raised, a lanky man stepped up. 

“You will be temporary in charge of this batch of shipment. Find a way to bring the two missing shipments by tomorrow night. If you can’t, I suppose you can say goodbye to whoever’s waiting for you at home.” The man nodded. Mingyu curtly dismissed them and watched as they hurriedly unload the loads. 

“It wasn’t necessary to kill the man,” Minghao commented behind him. Mingyu turned as he removed his long coat that had blood splattered on the hem. “Maybe, he was being honest when he said he was just following orders,” Minghao argued which made Mingyu scoffed. 

“I am also following orders, Minghao. Stop justifying the dead and get someone to clean it up.” Mingyu ordered. The other said nothing but pursed his lips in annoyance. Mingyu was fully aware that Minghao never liked the dirty works of the business but enjoys the benefits he gets from it. It was a bit _hypocritical._ But who is Mingyu to judge?

* * *

Junhui sighed as he covered himself with a blanket. It was already 2 in the morning but he had just finished filming himself again. He was about to sleep but he was too preoccupied with _something else._ Someone else. He finished reviewing the contract earlier that day but it still bothers him. Who is Mingyu and why did he go through so much hassle just to make sure that he is safe with Junhui even if they are barely going to see each other. What does the contract protect him from? He thought and thought of it until he drifted off to sleep. 

The very next day, while eating his usual breakfast with Jihoon busily scrolling through his phone. Junhui had dropped the bomb. 

“Jihoon, do you know any Kim Mingyu?” He asked, Jihoon instantly perked up and looked at him like he was being ridiculous. That’s when Junhui confirmed that Kim Mingyu is a ‘ _somebody._ ’

“You don’t know Kim Mingyu?” Junhui shook his head, Jihoon chuckled. “Kim Mingyu's latest talk of the university. I’m surprised you haven’t heard anything about him when he’s all the students talk about.” Jihoon continued. 

“Why?” 

“Goodness, Junhui. For someone who studies law, I can’t believe you don’t know that Mingyu came from a family dynasty of politicians.” Jihoon scoffed at him. _Oh._ It all started making sense for Junhui. The social status, the ludicrous show off of wealth, and the aura. “He's Governor Kim’s son. Why did you ask?” 

“Just read his name somewhere. I thought it sounded familiar.” Said in Junhui’s defense, Jihoon gave him a judging look but did not pry. 

“You don’t want to mess with a guy _like him_ , Junnie. You know how dangerous those people are. And you’re too righteous.” Jihoon kid. Junhui rolled his eyes but did not argue anymore. Junhui shrugged the warning off, not taking it seriously because it sounded absurd.

**_To: Kim Mingyu_ **

_I finished reviewing the contract and I do have some questions and changes that I’d like to make. Can we meet today? Have some coffee and discuss this? Only if you’re not busy. Thanks!_

**_From: Kim Mingyu_ **

_Sure. I’ll meet you outside the campus around 4 PM?_

* * *

**_From: Wen Junhui_ **

_Alright! See you later then. :)_

Mingyu couldn’t help smiling at the text message Junhui sent him. Soonyoung was watching him as if he had lost his mind. So he composed himself and gave Soonyoung a stoic look. 

“You’re in charge of the construction until 5. I have somewhere to go.” Soonyoung grinned cheekily but before he could even say a word, Mingyu stood up from his chair and left his friend. Not wanting to hear teasing remarks nor witty comments about him.

**_From: Wen Junhui_ **

_I’m already here. Should I expect you or…?_

Mingyu tossed his phone inside the glove compartment before driving where Junhui was standing. The latter, who was busily looking at his phone, was startled when Mingyu stopped the car in front of him and rolled down his window. Junhui looked at him with wide eyes while the other just flashed an amused smile. 

“Hop in,” Mingyu said, Junhui nodded curtly and walked around. Mingyu reached to open the door with one hand. Junhui sat properly, putting his book on his lap and uttered nothing. Mingyu chuckled. “Do you want me to put on your seat belt for you?” Mingyu kid. Junhui hurriedly wore the seat belt and his composure melted which Mingyu found adorable. 

“I was just kidding.” He started driving while Junhui pretended to look at his modules. There was a comfortable silence between them when Mingyu quickly glanced at Junhui. His ears were still red, nevertheless, he looked ethereal. Like how Mingyu saw him when they first met. “What’s your nickname?” Junhui lifted his gaze.

“Junnie.” He mumbled. Mingyu whispered to himself. _Junnie._ He repeated; Junhui pursed his lips as he refrained himself from smiling. “I like it. It’s cute.” Mingyu affirmed. 

“What about you?” Junhui asked back. 

“You can call me whatever you want.” Mingyu chuckled when he saw that Junhui rolled his eyes with the remark. “Mine’s Gyu.” He answered. Junhui then gave him a timid smile. 

“Alright, Gyu.” As he looked away, Junhui pretended he didn’t hear Mingyu calling him _cute._ “Where are we off to?” Junhui looked at the busy road they are on. 

“Starbucks—” “No.” Junhui instantly said which surprised Mingyu. Junhui scowled at him, offended. Mingyu deemed him as an angry kitten who had been poked at the wrong side which made Mingyu wary. 

“Do you have any vendetta against Starbucks?” Junhui huffed at him, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“There’s a local café I wanted to try,” Junhui mumbled, typing. Mingyu bit his lip, snickering. 

“Are you asking me on a date, _Junnie?_ ” The said man gawked at him, deer caught in the headlights. Mingyu wanted nothing more than to laugh. 

“You know what.. Starbucks is good. Let’s just settle with Starbucks.” Junhui reconsidered, trying to suppress his embarrassment. Mingyu couldn’t handle and snorted laughter. He opened his palm at Junhui. 

“Let me see.” Mingyu peered at Junhui who looked at him skeptically. Mingyu shook his head. “I was just messing with you. Come on.” Junhui pouted slightly and tapped his phone. Giving it to Mingyu who looked at the direction. 

* * *

_Culture Espresso_ is one of the most recommended local cafes in Manhattan that Junhui has yet to try. And it happens that the only chance he can visit it is with Mingyu. Not that he minds, God knows he doesn’t, but he’s just worried that Mingyu is like any other rich kid on the block who doesn’t appreciate anything local. He turns out wrong when Mingyu takes his first bite of the infamous cookie from the café. 

“This is going to be one of my guilty pleasures,” Mingyu said, Junhui scoffed. He handed Mingyu a napkin which he gladly accepted. Junhui waited for Mingyu to finish his first coffee before taking the contract out of his bag. 

“While you enjoy that box of cookies. Can I start asking questions?” Mingyu nodded, scooting his chair closer to the table where Junhui laid the papers. “I made it messy, I’m sorry. I’ll try to explain everything thoroughly.” Junhui apologized. 

“It’s a mutual agreement, Junhui. That’s why I gave it to you so you could make changes with your own accords.” Mingyu reassured him, silently asking permission to take the first page of the contract. Junhui handed it to him. 

“I get privacy and all. I don’t want to pry because it’s your business and all I am here for is to help you. As long as it doesn’t concern me, I wouldn’t ask about it. So I made clear with the comment on the border. As for the pay that you’ve mentioned before, I don’t think it’s worth that much. So—” 

“No, the pay is as is,” Mingyu told him before he could even say another word. Junhui gulped and stared at Mingyu who was occupied with the paper in his hand. Junhui couldn’t argue further because Mingyu sounded like he had already decided and even Junhui couldn’t change his mind.

“Next part is the schedule. I already arranged my schedule for this semester and I have Fridays off. I do have vacant hours but I prefer spending it in the library. I need to know your schedule so we can match it if you need me to review you for exams.” Junhui suggested, Mingyu nodded along and reached for the second page of the contract.

“Fridays work for me. Saturdays, I will inform you beforehand if I’m going to meet you or not. You don’t need to spoon-feed me to that intent but I appreciate the gesture.” Mingyu snickered teasingly, Junhui had to look away. It was just a suggestion, he thought. 

“For the meeting place, I appreciate that you agreed to come here with me today. I just don’t like the crowded buzz of Starbucks. There is this bistro near the university, I assure you that it is a decent place. If you don’t like it, we can meet at the library. Picking up digests from my apartment works for me too because I keep all my case digests there.” He offered. Mingyu grinned at him. 

“What about delivering it to my apartment?” Mingyu asked. Junhui was taken aback, asking himself if Mingyu is openly flirting with him because he sounds like he is. Junhui masked his surprise and gave Mingyu a stoic look. 

“Your privacy also covers where you live. I don’t want to invade that so I suggest not.” He excused. Mingyu smirked tauntingly and shrugged it off with an _okay_.

“For the papers and digests, if the professor gave you a digest and you need me to take care of it, I need three days ahead of time. Especially if I don’t have a copy of it. I assure you it will be highlighted and with notes. If you prefer it in a soft copy, I still need it ahead of time and I will just email it to you. Again, if you need someone to help you review, I can do that. All you _need_ to do is _ask._ ” Junhui continued. Mingyu appeared to be impressed by how Junhui had planned his conditions out. He laid all his cards on his table. Mingyu stared at him intently, studying his features. 

“Alright.” He agreed. 

“And please, if you’re going to cancel on me, tell me beforehand. Don’t just ditch me without notice. I hate wasting my time on waiting.” Junhui warned him. Mingyu continued nodding. 

“I would never but okay, duly noted,” Mingyu responded jokingly. 

“Another one, I know about the privacy thing and all but I need to inform my roommate about this set-up. Because he won’t appreciate it if I surprise him with you on our doorsteps.” 

“Sure thing. I just hope he is trustworthy. I made this NDA for a reason and it won’t harm you if you won’t do anything against the conditions. This NDA is also bound to protect you. I am doing us both a favor.” Junhui felt shivers down his spine. The way Mingyu said it so casually as if it wasn’t half-threatening. Junhui knew better than to push it. There was something Mingyu likes to keep in the shadow, maybe it’s _Junhui_ or maybe it’s not. He chooses not to care. He doesn’t want to unveil anything, especially not the bad side of Mingyu that he senses. Junhui nodded and shrugged the thought away. 

They finished their coffee and Mingyu bought another box of cookies, even insisting Junhui take home one himself but he politely declined. 

“Let’s get you home,” Mingyu said, unlocking his car door. Junhui shook his head lightly. 

“No need. I can take the subway.” Mingyu raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine.” He reassured him. He had enough of Mingyu’s stare. He can’t say that he doesn’t like the attention of the fine young man but it gets too much because Junhui isn’t the type of person who is easily distracted but Mingyu seems to be an _exception_ of that said distraction.

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked once again, Junhui nodded his head. 

“Thank you for the coffee, Mingyu. Just feel free to message me if the final contract is ready so I can sign it.” He bid his goodbye. Mingyu watched him walk away, blending in the crowd. When he got off on his stop, his phone vibrated. Showing Mingyu’s text message. _Keep safe, Junnie._ He was smiling to himself as he walked home from the station. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to update weeks ago but I just felt like it was lacking. This update is shorter than the others. But I hope you enjoy! Comments are much appreciated. Thank you.

Junhui received the final draft three days after. It was brought by the same man who drove him to the restaurant last time. Junhui checked the revised parts of the contract, hopefully, checked if Mingyu changed his mind about the pay but to his dismay, Mingyu didn’t. He signed the paper and handed back the original copy to the man, keeping his copy on his hand. 

“Thank you,” Junhui thanked him politely. The man simply nodded and glimpsed at his watch. 

“You’ll be hearing from the young master soon. Thank you.” He said and bowed. Junhui watched him drive off their street. He then went back into the building and proceeded to his room. Jihoon wasn’t home so he had the apartment to himself. As he plopped back down on his bed, his phone vibrated. There was a message but it wasn’t from Mingyu. It was a random account that was asking him if he wants to hook up. He did not bother to reply and blocked the account immediately. It was one of the things Junhui had to deal with. No matter how many times it had happened to him, it still makes his blood boil. There were worse cases. There were times he was called a slut after saying no. The account did not stop after that. He continued dragging Junhui down, shaming him that he’s provoking people but refuses like a virgin. Back then, he let it get to him. He went into hiatus after that. Another is when he was asked to sleep with somebody for money. He again said no because he doesn’t want anyone knowing who he was. He gets laid often but it was outside of that persona. The person who he declined told him horrible words that he reported the account for harassment. He was even called a gold-digging whore before. It made Junhui rethink what he was doing but he knew that if he stopped, he would just have a hard time. He had no choice. Choices are for fortunate people, Junhui wasn’t. 

Junhui had to endure the harsh words, learned to live with it, and convinced himself that he wasn’t the person that they say he is. Shallow minded people think that people like Junhui, who do explicit stuff, are easy to get and would bend over for anyone just for the sake of money. They think lowly of them without even knowing them, they see them as objects of their fantasies who they can easily grasp if they wanted to. But Junhui is far from that. Horrible people like them should be taught that no means _no._ And what they do are out of profession or expression of art. They are no less than humans. They do what they do. Junhui tries his best to be the bigger person because he knows that other people respect his privacy, support him, look forward to his content, and know the boundaries they should never cross. Junhui may not be vocal about what he does but he knows he isn’t doing anything wrong. He doesn’t hurt anyone nor steps on anyone. He just does what he has to do. 

* * *

_Malibu, California_

Mingyu got his arms around a girl. He watches his father talk with the girl’s uncle. The said girl squeezes his thigh to gain his attention, which Mingyu gladly gave her. She smiled and leaned closer. Not minding one bit that they were in a country club. 

“Want to tour me around?” She asked. That was some sort of excuse they made. He brought her to one of the suites, carrying her towards the bed. Mingyu can’t even remember her name but he kisses her because she asked him to. Mingyu was certain that the girl doesn’t remember his name either. This is one of the casual hookups that they will shrug off later. Acting like they don’t even know that the other existed. It was to ease the craving of the flesh. 

* * *

“Where are you off to?” Jihoon asked Junhui who had his bike. The latter turned around as he wore his helmet. 

“I’m still thinking about it.” Junhui chuckled. Jihoon nodded and told him to take care. It was Sunday morning, Junhui woke up feeling a bit enthusiastic that he decided to stroll around the borough. He had been living in New York for more than 6 years, he took his prelaw at the very same university he is currently attending. He still has so much to discover, in the first week he had stepped foot on the city, it was so different from where he grew up in. Washington wasn’t as hectic as the empire state, the busy and loud streets, and even the crowded Times Square. It was all foreign for Junhui but he learned to love it and follow the fast pace of New York life. He enjoys biking along the Hudson River and summer heat in parks. It was something Junhui learned to call home. He was enjoying his morning coffee when his phone buzzed. 

**_From: Kim Mingyu_ **

_Hey. I was wondering if you’re free today?_

**_To: Kim Mingyu_ **

_It’s Sunday. Why?_

**_From: Kim Mingyu_ **

_I was supposed to call you yesterday but duty calls. I have my final schedule for this semester. Any suggestions on where we can have lunch?_

Junhui bit his lips, trying his best not to smile as he read Mingyu’s text message. He hates to admit it but Mingyu excites him. That the man has a charm that Junhui couldn’t shake off easily. He was a dashing man with a strong aura. Not that Junhui will ever say that to Mingyu out loud but he’s not going to deny it.

**_From: Kim Mingyu_ **

_Or maybe, it’s my turn to choose where we can eat. What do you think, Junnie?_

**_To: Kim Mingyu_ **

_As long as I don’t have to iron my clothes._

_Just text me where. I’m currently out right now. I’ll just ride my bike wherever that is._

* * *

Not an hour later, Mingyu flooded Junhui’s inbox with text messages. He held his phone as he waited for a reply. Looking for a decent outfit to wear for the day. 

**_To: Wen Junhui_ **

_How far away are you from Spring St.?_

_Do you like Thai Food?_

_I hope you do because we’re eating Thai for lunch._

**_From: Wen Junhui_ **

_15 mins tops. And yes, I do. Where are you taking me?_

**_To: Wen Junhui_ **

_Uncle Boons. I’ll wait for you there._

He sent Junhui the location and finally decided to just pull a band shirt and faded jeans to wear. It wasn’t like he wanted to _impress_ Junhui. It wasn’t like they’re on a _date_ , he convinced himself. He grabbed his car keys and walked out of his loft. His drive was quick as it was just a few streets away. He entered the restaurant, glad that it was off hours and only a few customers were in, he looked around and the waiter that he knew gave him a huge smile. 

“Take out?” The waiter asked Mingyu who just patted the former’s shoulder as a greeting. 

“No, I’m dining in. I have a meeting with someone.” Mingyu answered, the waiter nodded and escorted him to a table. He asked if Mingyu would like to order ahead and Mingyu looked at his watch, nodding along. 

“So, a date?” The waiter teasingly asked. Mingyu scoffed, shook his head, and not batted his eyes off the book. 

“It’s pure business, Chan.” He laughed. _Chan_ gave him a teasing look. Before Mingyu could even say something else, Junhui arrived. Searching for Mingyu and when he spotted Mingyu, he gave him a soft smile. Mingyu felt a tug on his chest. _That is not good._

“Business, huh.” Chan mumbled, “Too bad then. That one’s a catch.” He added. Mingyu frowned at him, causing the waiter to chuckle as he walked away from Mingyu.

“Hey.” Junhui greeted, sitting across Mingyu casually. Mingyu said nothing and stared for a good minute. Junhui raised an eyebrow, causing Mingyu to break his gaze and smiled widely. “What was that?” Junhui asked. 

“What?” He feigned innocence that Junhui didn’t buy. Nevertheless, Junhui just let it go and took a good look at the surroundings. Chan approached them again with a huge smile on his face that Mingyu knows meant something. 

“Ready to order?” He asked, Junhui just looked at Mingyu. “I think he’ll order for us.” He answered politely, returning a small smile. 

“I already know it then. He’s a regular here but he never brought anyone with him before.” Chan shared, Junhui’s eyes widened as they landed back on Mingyu who gave him a blank expression. 

“He’s spitting bullshit,” Mingyu answered with no hesitation. Chan chuckled as he wrote down Mingyu’s regular orders. “He thinks we’re on a date.” He added. 

“No,” said in Junhui’s defense. “Yeah, I know. He told me. I also told him it’s a shame because I think you’re a catch.” Chan mindlessly answers, taking the book out of Mingyu’s hand. 

“If you know anyone who dates an eccentric bastard, recommend Mingyu.” Chan teased before walking away from them. Junhui blinked a few times because turning to Mingyu, confused, and concerned that someone talks about Mingyu like that. 

“He’s an old friend. It’s okay.” Mingyu reassured him. “He’s right about one thing, though.” He said. Junhui looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“You’re a catch.” Junhui restrained himself from laughing. Mingyu had the biggest grin on his face as he said that. “Don’t look at me like I’m being funny. I think it’s true.” He frowned. 

“I think you should stop that,” Junhui mumbled. He was nibbling his bottom lip that distracts Mingyu. _Oh, there are two moles on the top of his lips._ “Stop what?” Mingyu asked in a daze, too occupied with the thought of how beautiful Junhui’s lips are.

“That. I’m not oblivious, Mingyu. You’re subtly flirting with me and that should stop.” Mingyu’s bubble of thought popped and he smirked at Junhui. 

“I’ll stop if you stop being so tense.” He rebutted, “Are you always like that?” Junhui rolled his eyes. 

“I am just being cautious. I don’t want to offend a _Governor’s son._ ” Mingyu snickered. “It’s not like I interact with one daily. This is all new to me.”

“You should get used to it, _Junnie._ Because it changes now.” Junhui scoffed and watched Chan serve their food. Mingyu started blabbering about what he should eat first and what is his favorite. Junhui listened intently. _Maybe I could get used to this._

“Tell me something about yourself,” Mingyu said out of the blue as they waited for their _Sai Krok Ampai_. Junhui’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but still thinks of something about him that is _interesting_ enough to tell. 

“My best friend deemed me as a righteous person. And he tells me I’m naive too.” Junhui shrugged, that was the best he could think of even though he doesn’t believe any of it. But Jihoon sees him as that because he _doesn’t_ know, he thinks Junhui is someone he should look after, to take care of, to protect. If only Jihoon knew what he does behind closed doors. Junhui dismissed the thought because it _scares_ him. He is scared of what Jihoon might think of him if he would despise him. Jihoon is one of the few people Junhui loves dearly and he couldn’t afford to lose him. 

“You don’t believe him?” Mingyu asked with certainty that Junhui doesn’t believe what he just said. Mingyu rested his elbows on the table and stared at him questioningly. Junhui shook his head slowly, “Why?” Then Junhui smiled.

“Because there is no truer version of ourselves than the one behind curtains who is naked with nothing but the truth and peeled off from secrets,” Junhui answered. Mingyu did not reply, instead gave Junhui that dashing gaze of his again. The one that affects Junhui so much. The one that Mingyu seems to know that would make Junhui crazy. Junhui doesn’t like that power Mingyu holds over him. 

* * *

It’s _bothering_ him. Mingyu tried to shake the curiosity off but it grew and grew because it wouldn’t leave his mind. What is it about Junhui that he doesn’t want anybody else to see? Mingyu is anything but oblivious, he knew Junhui was implying something so he wants to find it out. Mingyu read the profile of Wen Junhui that he got. He read all the basic things. That Mingyu could’ve asked Junhui and the latter would’ve told him. Junhui became an orphan at a very young age, his aunt took his custody. He grew up in a small town in Washington wherein his aunt had a laundry business that supported their life. Ever since he was a child, he was doing well in school. Always in the honor rolls. An outstanding student who participated in numerous debates in which he took home too many trophies. He applied for scholarships for college, attended his prelaw at Columbia University, maintained his good grades, and was never taken off the Dean’s List. As Junhui said before, he worked at a convenience store around their block but resigned a few weeks after. He managed to pass L1 without struggling too much with the financial aspect even if he barely worked and he got the monthly allowance that his aunt sends him. Mingyu had a hunch but doubted it immediately. Junhui hadn’t had a relationship since he went to college. His circle was small and consists of two people who are Lee Jihoon and Lee Jihoon’s boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol. Mingyu had to admit Junhui is one cookie that is hard to crack but he’ll try. God knows he’ll try hard.

* * *

**_From: Kim Mingyu_ **

_Thank you for the digest._

Junhui smiled a bit when he read Mingyu’s text message. It has been weeks since they started. He often sees Mingyu because apparently, he was busy handling his business. Junhui decided not to meddle further but Mingyu messages him all the time which is silly but _adorable._ Always asking Junhui about his professors, consulting him about his cases, and even asking Junhui if he was home if he ate already or just simply telling Junhui to take some rest. It’s not that Junhui doesn’t appreciate it, God knows _he does_ , it’s just Jihoon was starting to get suspicious. Especially when Junhui quickly fishes his phone out when it dings, even if he was buried in his books. 

“You’ve got to tell me. Are you dating someone, you shit?” Jihoon asked him for the nth time after spotting him smiling at his phone. Junhui perked his head up and looked at Jihoon with disbelief and surprise. 

“Where did you get that from?” Junhui uttered, Jihoon rolled his eyes at his roommate and raised a middle finger before biting his sandwich. 

“So we’re hiding secrets from each other now? You keep going out to have dinner with that freshman of yours, you are constantly on your phone even if you’re studying which is new because you have no phone while studying policy before! And you keep smiling to yourself like a love-struck teenager. Goodness, Junnie. Are you okay?” Junhui stared at Jihoon for a good minute until it all sunk in and he laughed loudly. Jihoon looked at him as if he was going crazy. “What the fuck is funny?!” He exclaimed. 

“You are! That’s bullshit. You’re being overly dramatic. Jihoon, it doesn’t suit you.” Junhui answered in between his laughs. “I told you whenever I’m out, I was meeting the kid I’m tutoring! And I am not love-struck or whatever you call it! You know that’s not my thing.” Junhui added when he recovered. 

“Who is this kid, anyway?” Jihoon air quoted the _kid_ as he huffed. Junhui chuckled at his antics and just shrugged. “You’ll meet him one of these days. I think.” He stood up and gathered his books in a pile. Leaving a whining Jihoon in their living room. 

**_From: Kim Mingyu_ **

_Busy?_

_Alright. I’m not going to bother you anymore. Let’s meet this Friday. I might need someone to help me review my Criminal Law assessment._

_Good night, Jun. See you soon._

Before Junhui could even realize, he was smiling from ear to ear again and when he did realize, he bit his lip and buried his face on his pillow. 

“Fuck. Am I screwed?” He mumbled to himself. Frustrated, partly because what Jihoon said a while ago was making sense. He knows he finds Mingyu attractive, if they met in different circumstances, Junhui knows he would never leave his eyes off Mingyu once it landed. Mingyu’s like a magnet that pulls him, Junhui thinks it’s bad. Then he remembered what Jihoon said about Mingyu before. _You wouldn’t want to mess with a guy like him._ Junhui recalled. It was too late for that, I think. He groaned and smashed his fist on his bed. 

“No. You don’t like him.” Junhui convinced himself. A little too forced, he thinks but he needed it, “He is attractive, someone pretty to look at. That’s all. What you feel is a fleeting infatuation that you will _have_ to get over soon. This is just foreign that’s why.” Said as he covered his face with a pillow. It’s not like it was the first time that he felt attracted to someone because of the vibe he feels when he’s with them. Junhui had been dating way before Mingyu and it never lasts more than 5 months. Jihoon assured him that there is nothing wrong with not wanting to commit in a relationship but then again, it still feels lonely for him. Not having someone who is consistently in his life. He loves his friends, of course, he always will but they can never give them the warmth of someone in a cold morning nor the airy feeling in the hot summer while everything is sticky even their skin. They can never kiss him in Times square nor visit the Rockefeller in the Christmas season. He wants someone but at the present moment of his life, he thinks about it. _Can he handle it?_ Can he be with someone when he’s too buried with the career he wanted? Can that someone accept him for who he is and for what he does? He thinks about it. He lets it linger on his mind until he drifts off to sleep with a tear-stained face. He does not know why he cried but he did, his heart ached but he _couldn’t figure out why._

* * *

Friday came without Junhui even realizing it. He was busily munching on the ramen he cooked for lunch. He watched Jihoon walking around with his ear on the phone. His own phone then beeped and when he read the text message, he joined the wagon and became frantic as well. Scooping the trash that is on the coffee table. Jihoon looked at him, confused. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed, not sure if Junhui was making fun of him or he was just suddenly possessed. The person in question didn’t answer so he repeated.

“Mingyu’s on his way here! I forgot that it’s Friday.” That made Jihoon more confused. “Mingyu? You mean _Kim Mingyu_?” Jihoon asked, emphasizing the last words; Junhui nodded in response. 

“Why would Kim Mingyu go here?” His patience ran thin because Junhui wasn’t making sense. He doesn't doubt Junhui’s answer; he just needs a clear explanation of why someone like Kim Mingyu would visit them. Junhui pulled out his portfolio of L1 reading digests then it all made sense to Jihoon. 

“You’re tutoring Kim Mingyu?!” He yelled, Junhui winced and finally looked at him. “You didn’t even bother to tell me?” He added. 

“I was going to tell you but then it slipped off my mind.” Said in Jun’s defense. Jihoon opened his mouth to say something but Seungcheol, who got ignored on the phone, spoke and told him that they were going to be late so Jihoon turned his attention back to his boyfriend again.

“We’re going to talk when I get home.” Jihoon took his keys and went out. Junhui knew he was in trouble but he wasn’t sure exactly why. Was it really a big deal? He asked himself, shrugged it off and continued making the apartment look decent enough.

* * *

He looked at the apartment building in front of him and the man who was approaching him with a soft smile plastered on his face. Mingyu returned the smile, he liked it. How Junhui seems to finally somehow feel at ease with him. 

“Alone?” Junhui asked, looking behind him but Mingyu nodded and tucked the cap he was wearing closer to his face. He couldn’t risk being photographed while going into someone else’s home. Especially Junhui, it may harm Junhui by being raided by questions from nosy paparazzi. Junhui looked like he didn’t mind and just gestured to him to go inside. Mingyu followed him quietly, looking around as they walked in the staircase. 

When Junhui fiddled with the door and opened it as he said, “It’s not much but it’s close to home.” Mingyu looked around, it was decent and spacious. He can see two bedroom doors from each end. 

“Feel comfortable. Can I offer you any beverage?” Junhui asked. Mingyu shook his head and Junhui nodded curtly, Junhui might have mentioned that he has a roommate but Mingyu assumed he wasn’t around, “Jihoon went out with his boyfriend, attending a gala or something that needed a black tie.” Junhui explained as if he knew what he was thinking about. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Mingyu looked over the kitchen counter and saw Junhui standing in front of his refrigerator, biting his lip. Uncertain if he should get himself a drink, Mingyu chuckled. “Water.” He simply said. Junhui nodded and fished a bottle of water. Mingyu sat on the couch, scanned the papers on the coffee table. Figured that it was Junhui’s papers when he was L1. He stood corrected when he saw a familiar case. Junhui sat next to him, handing him the bottled water.

“That’s all my Crim Law digests, I thought maybe you can check whatever can help. Those are highlighted so it’s easy to know what the cases are and its jurisdiction.” Mingyu said nothing in reply and skimmed through the papers, handing Junhui whatever he thinks is familiar. It went on for an hour, sitting close to each other, Mingyu reads the case while Junhui asks him after. Junhui then found himself reading his book while Mingyu read, too. It was peaceful, Mingyu had the chance to stare at Junhui. It made him smile, the way Junhui’s brows furrowed because he was so immersed in the book he was sticking his nose to. Junhui’s beautiful, Mingyu knew that from the first time he saw Junhui’s profile, he was certain when he met Junhui for the first time, and he was convinced that Junhui isn’t just beautiful outside, he was smart. Clever, Mingyu assumed as well. Mingyu thinks about it, really thinks about it. Junhui is someone he would like to have. Not just for a day or two. Mingyu wants him by his side but he wasn’t sure if Junhui would want him back. He needed to know. 

“Junhui,” Mingyu mumbled, his cheek resting on his palm. Junhui raised his head, attentively looked at Mingyu, scooted closer. Expecting to be asked about something. Mingyu is enticed. It was like a force that pulls him closer and closer. He needs Jun in his space or he’ll lose his mind. He wants to feel his warmth— Mingyu thinks Junhui is warm, Mingyu wonders what it feels like to be kissed by Junhui. All of the thoughts were drowning him, pulling him down in a spiral. _Junhui, Junhui, Junhui._ That’s all he can think of. 

“Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?” He asked, Junhui was caught off-guard but regained his composure by laughing. He smiled softly and stared back at Mingyu. He regretted it soon enough because it sent shivers down to his spine. It was attracting him, Junhui couldn’t move away. He drew himself closer, closer until he felt Mingyu’s breathing against his lips. Mingyu felt proud, _they both_ wanted it. In some lines, Mingyu figured Junhui wants him too. Before he could even kiss Junhui, there was like a flicker on Junhui’s senses and he suddenly sobered up. 

“We shouldn’t.” He whispered, putting his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder to distance himself. Mingyu waited for a beat, Junhui gave him a sigh. Mingyu jolts away from him. He muttered _sorry_ under his breath, Junhui pursed his lips. 

Mingyu seemed to realize what just happened, analyzed the pros and cons. Even if Mingyu got his answer, at some point Junhui wants him as much as he wants Junhui but maybe Junhui was right, _they shouldn’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. So the main reason why I couldn't update this regularly the way I planned is because I somehow feel like what I have written wasn't good enough or there were so many errors that it ruins the story. Again, this is no beta read so I am very conscious of what I write. Also, I always feel like not meeting my quota of words per chapter is disappointing. I want to improve, I want to write more but I just end up delaying everything and writing nothing so I am sorry. I would like to apologize early, if this story doesn't meet your expectations or if I wouldn't give this story a justice. I have been struggling with this, not only in this fic but also on my other works but I am making my writing better, I promise. If you are still here reading this, thank you so much. I can't thank you enough but still. Thank you. I hope you're enjoying this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck the line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know it's been months but I am trying. So here... I hope you'll like it. I promise to do better. This is, again, not beta read. So if there are errors, I will probably edit it again some other day but here, just please.. take this. 
> 
> TW: Blood, guns, violence.

_Warm hands around him, holding him. He felt safe. Safer than he ever was. Bright smile, the sun illuminates on his face, greets him with its glow. Soft lips touch his like it’s where it should be, nowhere else. He belongs here, this is home. This is life. This is his world. He smiles in between the kiss, cages the man with his arms. He heard a laugh, it was like a melody. That must be what the angels sound like. He embraces everything that is surrounding him. He let himself drown in the happiness that is pooling in his chest. He wants it, he wants this. He wants him._ Then, Junhui woke up. He felt the void in his being. He wants him. _Mingyu._ More than he should. He doesn’t know how much he does but he knows it was way past the boundaries of mere attraction. Junhui knows he shouldn’t. He told Mingyu that they shouldn’t. They couldn’t. He weighs it again for the nth time. There's a lot of reasons why but deep inside, no matter how much Junhui tries; he can't convince himself to stop. It's ridiculous, to say the least. Junhui never wanted anyone in his life the way he wanted Mingyu. Junhui knows he's attractive, that people look at him a little longer. Other people attempt to approach him and he flirts back. His thoughts went back to Mingyu again. What does he want about him? Junhui thought of the chase. Chasing someone so unattainable excites him but he crosses it out quickly because Mingyu is attainable. He also wants Junhui, more than he wants Mingyu? That he doesn't know. 

Junhui rolled on his side and looked out of the window. The street is already quiet, he read the clock– 3 AM. Junhui couldn't sleep so he wondered like all the other times. In his mind, Mingyu ran in circles, paced back and forth. Never tired.

Junhui spent the following days busy, piled with readings and papers. He spent his time in the library and at his apartment. He barely saw Mingyu, just quick meetings to hand the reviewers. Junhui was glad. Not that he doesn't want to see Mingyu, he just wanted some peace of mind. And he thought it was for the better, Mingyu didn't bother to reach out too often either. 

"Hey," Jihoon called over the dining table. Junhui had looked up and raised an eyebrow. Jihoon pointed a finger at him, "Aren't you forgetting something?" He said. Junhui blinked and thought of it thoroughly. Did he forget to take out the trash? Take his laundry out? Junhui contemplated as he tried to form an apology in his head. 

Jihoon sighed in exasperation and shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me you were tutoring Kim Mingyu? Why did Kim need a tutor?" _Oh._

"I'm not really tutoring him." Jihoon gave him _that_ look. "It's not that!" Junhui defended quickly. 

"I am just giving him last year's digests and notes! I cannot tell you more." 

"And why not?" Jihoon seems to be more suspicious than he already was. Junhui huffed.

"It's in the NDA. Don't worry about it. I won't do anything stupid." He assured, waving his hand in dismissal. 

"I can't ' _not worry_ ' about it, Wen Junhui. I told you he's not the guy you want to tangle your life with." Junhui rolled his eyes, he thinks Jihoon is being overly dramatic but Jihoon got a point. He almost messed up. Not that he's going to tell him about it. It's like setting himself on fire. 

"I know. It's not like that! We're barely friends!" Jihoon gave him a dreadful look again. Letting him know that he isn't convinced. 

"Yeah, like you're not smiling stupidly whenever you're on your phone. All giddy and giggly." He deadpanned. Junhui couldn't respond. 

"Okay, fine." He gave in, "He's attractive but I swear, I'm not going to do something stupid. In fact, I came to my senses. I stopped myself from fucking something up. At least give me some credit!" Junhui said. Jihoon scoffed and sipped on his cola. 

"You wouldn't like it, Junhui. It's all dirty and wrong." Jihoon mumbled. As if he knows something. It was almost convincing like Jihoon knew what Mingyu was hiding in his sleeves. But Junhui _knows_ Jihoon doesn’t know everything, just enough to warn him.

* * *

It was an ambush. Mingyu took his gun out of its holster, his hands ready to move on its own, finger on the trigger waiting for the timing to shoot. His heart racing, his breath hitched when they were being aimed by the gunshots. He turned to look at his driver who is focused on driving them out of there. 

"Fuck." He cursed when he felt the pain on his shoulder. On his left cheek. His hand. It aches everywhere. Then in a swift movement, a car appeared in front of theirs, blocking their way. His driver immediately took the guns in the compartment and without any word, went out to protect Mingyu with his damned life. A man appeared in front of the car, pointing his gun towards the windshield as if he knew where Mingyu was. He tilted his gun slightly, motioning to Mingyu to get out of the car. Not even a beat, there were gunshots again and the man dropped dead in his eyes. A hand pulled him out, pushing him inside another car. He was about to struggle when he saw it was one of his men _._ A key was thrown to him and he knew he needed to escape before he ran out of time, so he started the ignition and drove away, adrenaline rushed through his veins as he heard more gunshots. 

Mingyu took his phone out of his pocket, dialed a number without looking at the screen. He was on the run, he needed to go home and let Soonyoung handle it. 

_"Hel—"_

"I need your help. Meet me at my apartment. Now." He said frantically. Heart pulsing loud and fast. 

_"Mingyu? Are you okay?"_

Then it hit Mingyu. He accidentally called Junhui. Gritting his teeth as he turned to the next curve, he said, "I need your help. Take a cab to SoHo. I'll pin my address." 

_"Wait. What's happening? I thought you're meeting me—"_

"Junhui, now." He deadpanned, there was silence on the other side. Until he heard shuffling noises. 

_"I'm… I'm on my way."_

* * *

Junhui should be mad— furious, even. He specifically said to Mingyu that he can't make it to their meeting, he should inform him. He waited for two hours, there was no sign of Mingyu. No messages. Nothing at all. He was about to leave when Mingyu called. Before he could even say hello, Mingyu said he needed help and there was a screeching sound on the other side. All his annoyance dispersed, concern took in. He had no idea what's happening. Mingyu _needed_ his help. Mingyu sounded like he was in distress. With a bit of hesitation, he weighed it and decided to follow, with fear for Mingyu, _of_ Mingyu. He took a cab to lower Manhattan. 

He stepped out in front of a building. Mingyu told him the passcode, he took a deep breath, held it again as he entered a long marbled hallway, looking sideways, at the other side of the glass window was the garage, there was a black car parked. It was not the car he used to see Mingyu used but it was unimportant, he missed to see the graze of a bullet, so he shrugged it off and continued to walk until he was standing in front of the elevator with his heart still thumping loudly. Wondering what had happened that Mingyu had to desperately ask Junhui to come over. Soon enough, his question was answered when the elevator door slid open, revealing Mingyu whose cheek is swollen, bleeding because of a cut, and grasping on his right arm as if it hurts. 

"Oh my God," Junhui mumbled breathlessly, approaching Mingyu. He raised his hand and carefully cupped Mingyu's cheek but the latter flinched by the touch. Junhui didn't even dare ask what happened, there was a lump on his throat that made his voice crack when he asked, "Where's your medicine kit?" 

With trembling hands, he searched the bathroom for the kit. Heavily breathing as he checked if all the stuff he needed was there. He tried to collect himself by taking a deep breath and intertwined his hands, grasping tightly; hoping it would stop shaking. 

"Junhui?" He heard Mingyu call after a light knock. "Can I come in?" He asked, weakly. Junhui uttered a response, loud enough for Mingyu. The door swung open slowly, Mingyu looked apologetic but there was an evident emotion that Junhui couldn't recognize. Is it _anger?_

"I'm sorry, I checked the box first." Junhui excused, he met Mingyu's gaze and gave a tight smile. He added, "Come here. I'll clean up the wound first." Slightly tugging Mingyu closer to the sink, wordlessly the younger complied. Junhui did his task quietly, mechanically to say the least because he was trying not to panic. He glanced at Mingyu’s side profile and realized that at that moment, Mingyu looked so young. So naive. So fragile. Different from the Mingyu Junhui met. The Mingyu who dominates… that Mingyu is not present in that small room. There's only Mingyu who is younger than Junhui. 

"Let's get you on the couch, I'll look for something you can eat so you can drink the painkillers." Mingyu nodded curtly and supported himself up, Junhui guided him out of the bathroom. When he settled Mingyu on the couch, he prepared a sandwich and a tall glass of water. Putting the medicine beside the plate. 

"Thank you," Junhui said nothing in return, instead he looked at the time, surprised how quickly it passed. 

"I think I should get going so you can rest." He said.

"Or you can stay," Mingyu suggested. Junhui stared at him for a while, like Mingyu grew another head or said something crazy. Mingyu raised an eyebrow, “Don’t worry, you’re not going to sleep on this couch if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No,” Junhui quickly replied, “It’s fine, I can take a cab.” He added. 

“Stay, I insist. I still have to study tomorrow and I definitely need your help.” 

“I can just go back tomorrow morning.” He argued. 

“That's a hassle.”

“Mingyu, no—”, “Junhui.” They both said at the same time. Then, there was that expression plastered on Mingyu’s face. That pleads. Does Mingyu plead? He probably does not. Junhui is just ridiculous and making excuses to make sure Mingyu is safe and sound. 

“I’ll show you to the guest room,” Mingyu said, threw a side glance at Junhui as he stopped, waiting for the latter to follow. Junhui sighed in resignation before walking behind Mingyu. 

“I’ll hand you some new clothes if you want to take a bath. You have bloodstains in your sleeve.” Mingyu kept talking casually as they walked further down the hallway, Junhui wondered if Mingyu ever felt lonely. It was so spacious, too grand for someone who is living alone. He quickly glanced at Mingyu to see any reaction, should he ask, or is it too intruding? Junhui knew he had no place to worry but looking at how Mingyu looked when he opened the door, Junhui felt like his heart sunk. And then he blurted out.

“What happened?” Junhui watched Mingyu’s jaw clenched and unclenched. 

“Not your business to know.” Mingyu deadpanned, leaving Junhui. “I’ll just drop the pajamas in front of your door later.” He added nonchalantly. Seemingly giving no care whether Junhui wanted to talk more or ask more. And that pissed Junhui off. Annoyance coiled inside him, this Mingyu asked him to treat him and Junhui tried his best to do so. Why do Mingyu think it wasn’t his business to know? He hated this Mingyu and he made sure the latter knew it as he closed the door after him loudly. An hour later, he heard soft knocks and he waited for a minute to open the door. A paper bag was on the floor, along with a tray of sliced fruits and tea. 

* * *

The breakfast is dreadfully quiet and so full of tension. Mingyu is completely aware it was his fault. But he was too tired, _frustrated, angry, and worried_ to answer any of Junhui’s questions last night and his body was aching, not that it was an excuse to be a jerk. That’s why he prepared breakfast, as an apology of some sort but it isn’t working because Junhui isn’t eating at all. He was just plainly staring at the toast Mingyu made. 

“Eat,” Mingyu mumbled. Junhui perked up and glared at him.

“I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care. Eat.” Junhui scoffed at his remark and rolled his eyes. 

“Do you always do that?” Mingyu gave Junhui a questioning look, Junhui was still glaring at him. Then Mingyu knew he had done something wrong again. It makes his blood boil, being unable to fix the situation at hand. 

“Do what?” Mingyu asked, masking the hesitation in his voice. 

“Treat people like you have the power over them as you own them,” Junhui answered with a stern voice. Mingyu wants to answer, _yes, that’s all I've ever known to do._ But Junhui didn’t give him the chance to as he spoke again, “You don’t own me, Mingyu. You can’t just give me orders, ask me to treat your bruises, and expect me not to ask why. Who fucking knows if I am putting my life in line here, I deserve to at least know what I am putting myself into.” 

It was better if Junhui didn't know. He doesn’t need to know. So Mingyu blatantly lied, “I got into a fight with someone at the bar I was at.” Junhui gritted his teeth in anger. Does Mingyu think he’s stupid enough to assure himself that it was really just that? He knows lies when he hears one. 

“For fuck’s sake, do not lie to me!” Mingyu didn’t answer after that. Not at least the answer Junhui wants. 

“Look, I’m sorry if I stood you up last night. I know I promise I wouldn’t but I still did so I’m sorry.” Junhui thinks Mingyu is unbelievable. But he replied, “Is that all you’re sorry for?”

“Yes.” Then Junhui knows no matter how hard he tries, he can never break the walls Mingyu has. At that moment, Junhui thanked God they didn’t kiss. Junhui said nothing after. He only talked to Mingyu when he was asked, other than that, _nothing_. Mingyu thinks it was better this way.

* * *

Mingyu initially thought it wouldn't bother him, that they'll work fine with it but he thought wrong, Junhui was completely shutting him off, giving him cold shoulders, and refused to meet up with him. Mingyu knew he brought upon himself but he didn’t think it would affect him badly that he couldn’t stand it. If it was other people, Mingyu would be utterly pissed but this is Junhui. Junhui isn't other people, Junhui is _different._

“Where are you going?” Minghao asked when he walked into Mingyu wearing his coat as he answered, “Junhui’s.” 

“I thought he despised you.” Mingyu instantly glared at Minghao who just snickered from the reaction he got. “I’m just saying, Mingyu. Don’t force the guy to talk to you when you are fully aware he doesn’t want to.” 

“I am not forcing him. And besides, it wasn’t like I was wrong.” 

“I didn’t say you were but your approach was. You could’ve told him nicely, gently, or whatever. Not in such a crude manner.” Mingyu wasn’t even listening to the man, he just went off and Minghao just sighed.

“Oh, you’re here.” Jihoon said casually when he answered the door, “Junhui, Mingyu’s here.” Mingyu heard murmurs from the other side then Junhui appeared behind Jihoon. 

“What are you doing here? You didn’t tell me that you were coming.” Mingyu asked himself what he was doing there, too. His brain short-circuited from thinking about how the silent treatment was bothering him.

“I need to talk to you.” 

“Then, talk.” Junhui scowled, Jihoon felt the tension and hurriedly excused himself. It's not easy to taunt Mingyu but Mingyu never knew Junhui could be so terrifying and intimidating.

“Let’s grab a coffee.” The response he got is a raised eyebrow and grumpy expression. “Junhui, come on.” He insisted. The older contemplated but agreed soon after. Mingyu let Junhui lead the way, two streets after he was standing outside of a small cafe. 

“What do you need?” Junhui blurted when they settled on a table far from the crowd, Mingyu chuckled at his impatience. 

“Why are you so agitated with me?” Mingyu asked, Junhui gave him an unimpressed look like Mingyu was just wasting his time. He sighed and continued, “Look, you and I know I was right.” 

“Is that all that you came for? To rub it on my face that I have no right to ask?” Junhui hissed. 

“But it was wrong of me to dismiss you like that, especially when you were the one who helped me that night. But I cannot tell you more and I think you’d be better not knowing. I want to clear it out today because I don’t want to strain this,” Mingyu pointed to himself and Junhui. It was unclear what they were.

Junhui just stared at him for a minute before shifting on his seat, leaning towards the table with a firm expression on his face, “Fine, but from now on. This,” He mimicked Mingyu, “is solely professional only. No more subtle flirting or whatever it is you do. Just talk to me when necessary and I can only meet you when it’s needed.” 

Mingyu thinks about it and he nodded. It’s for the better. He, again, convinced himself. 

When he walked Junhui back to his apartment, he insisted and Junhui said nothing more. They didn’t talk on their way back, he was on the doorstep when Jihoon offered him to stay. 

“He’s going,” Junhui answered for him, not bothering to look back at him and just continued to stride to his room. 

“I am going,” Mingyu repeated with a smile on his face, Jihoon shrugged and told him to take care. With that, he left. 

* * *

Two weeks later, Junhui received an envelope from Mingyu. It was black with VIP written in bold font at the back. He gave Mingyu a questioning look but the other was too occupied in checking the papers Junhui handed him. 

“What is this?” He asked loudly, Mingyu perked up to see what Junhui is about. 

“An exclusive invitation.”

“To what?” 

“Soft opening of Pandora.” Mingyu saw that Junhui was about to decline so he continued, “You should invite Jihoon and his boyfriend. I’ll be expecting you there. I have to go. Thank you for this.” He then raised the folder as he stood up, leaving Junhui stunned and had no other choices. 

Junhui carelessly slid the envelope to Jihoon when he got home. Didn’t answer when Jihoon asked what it was, he entered his room and prepared for his live show. Tried his best to shove Mingyu at the back of his mind because he didn’t want to think about him, not when he is bare and full of desire. Junhui hates it because no matter how hard he tries, the want is there. Always there. Whether Mingyu is around or not. It’s _there,_ longing and need. Junhui set himself in that position wherein he is so close yet so far from Mingyu. There but quite not. Junhui thought about Mingyu. And cursed himself for it. 

* * *

It was certainly not for the better. It was the worst decision Mingyu had ever made. It slapped him so hard as he stared at Junhui. Junhui who is now under the spell of alcohol, loud music, and neon lights. And Mingyu under his. It burns his skin like fire, it stings. Watching Junhui dance like that, _he knows how to dance._ Mingyu noticed. Second is he’s aware that _he’s hot when he does._ Mingyu’s throat goes dry when Junhui glanced in his direction, forming a sly smile before turning his gaze back to the man he was dancing with. The third thing Mingyu concluded is that Junhui _knows his effect on Mingyu._ It’s swirling inside him, his mind stopping every nerve of his body to approach the man and dance with him. Maybe kiss him at the end of the night. He’s stopping himself because it was his own decision to put himself in their rightful places. He was the one who drew their boundaries and he cannot walk past it. 

Mingyu watched Junhui whisper something to the man and patted his shoulder as he chuckled before Mingyu even knew it. Junhui stood next to him, “It’s rude to gawk at someone.” He said after ordering his drink. 

“My apologies. I’m just simply amused.” Mingyu played along, which earned an eye roll from the other. 

“I’m an amusement now, yeah?” Junhui turned at him, Then came the full view of what Junhui was wearing. A sheer sleeveless top and leather _fucking_ pants. Mingyu clenched his jaw. He thought it couldn’t get any worse when he watched Junhui dance from afar. But apparently, he’s wrong. This is some kind of way to torment him and make him regret even more. 

Mingyu tried to relax and hid his dilemma with a coy grin, “You’re very amusing.” It didn’t appease Junhui, instead, he scoffed, grabbing the two drinks before speaking again. 

“Charming.” He said with sarcasm. Mingyu watched him walk away and hand the drink to the stranger. Mingyu gritted his teeth. Perhaps it was the rich brat that took over but Mingyu strode towards them with a soft smile. The stranger immediately recognized Mingyu and Junhui threw him a questioning look. 

“We’re just gonna,” He gestured to himself and Junhui, “Talk.” He then tugged Junhui away and started towering him. Junhui clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“What do you want from me?” 

“Just wanna dance,” Mingyu said cheekily. He just can’t stop himself anymore. Everything that is him screams for everything that is Junhui. He wants him close when he knows he’s not supposed to. 

“But I don’t want to step over the line, Mingyu,” Junhui said with poison masked with gentleness. Nevertheless, he placed his hand on Mingyu’s waist as they danced along with the rhythm. 

Junhui is so close but Mingyu wants him closer. Mingyu wants him. And Mingyu was raised to get what he wants. It’s a bad trait but he was taught to be like that. Junhui leaned closer, he’s challenging Mingyu. Riling him until Mingyu realizes what they are about to do and like the last time, back down. But Mingyu didn’t give Junhui the satisfaction. Instead, he hooked his arm around Junhui and gave him a knowing look. 

“Fuck the line.” He said. Junhui’s grin grew wider. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Happy New Year. I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I was just so busy with school and stuff and I really had nothing to squeeze out of my teeny tiny brain but new year, new me. I am trying my best to write as much as I could. Sorry for not replying to your comments and in CC, I wasn't really on my best state last few months but no need to worry! Again, thank you for your kind words and those meant so much to me that I don't know how to tell that I am grateful that you see my works as worth reading. Thank you. And enjoy!

It was a peaceful morning for Jihoon, rather. A quiet one, despite the sound of cars passing by and city sound. It was _too quiet_ for him, in fact. Junhui is such a morning person and even though Jihoon wants a calm morning, Junhui’s singing and cluttering around their kitchen isle is what Jihoon considers normal. Begrudgingly, he stood up from his bed, groaning when the headache occurred. Half-eyes open, he went out of his room to be greeted by the sight of Wen Junhui holding Kim Mingyu’s collar, their lips locked while standing by the entryway of their apartment. 

Lee Jihoon knew the quiet was suspicious. 

* * *

Last night was a rush. Junhui and Mingyu decided to go to Junhui’s apartment because they wanted some privacy for themselves, they spent the night making out and cuddling. Junhui doesn’t even complain, he enjoyed it. His pent-up frustration and the undeniable sexual tension between them somehow dispersed. Mingyu slept beside him, hugging him and Junhui felt happy and that was a good sleep, Mingyu is warm. He confirmed. 

“Hey.” Junhui groaned when he was nudged. He pulled his duvet closer to him and tried his best to fall back to sleep but he was nudged again, “You need to wake up because I’m about to leave and I don’t want you thinking I ran away from you.” Mingyu chuckled, lips close to Junhui’s ear, and that made the latter shot his eyes wide open. 

“Shit.” Realizing what had happened last night. He jolted up and looked at Mingyu scandalously, Mingyu raised an eyebrow and had his lip in a tight line. _He’s topless. Oh my God, why is he topless? That’s too blinding._

“Are you regretting it?” Mingyu asked earnestly when Junhui was in the middle of his panic. Junhui snapped out and shook his head, _he didn't,_ so he answered, “I should be asking you that.” 

“Well, I don’t and I hope there’ll be a next time.” Mingyu casually shrugged and put both his arms behind his head as he leaned against the headboard. Junhui couldn’t help but snort and roll his eyes. 

“Take me to dinner first and I’ll think about it.” He joked, not putting intent into it but the silence meant that he was considering it, Junhui was oblivious to that and the way Mingyu watched him as he climbed out of bed.

“You said you’re leaving, why are you still on my bed?” He picked up a shirt along with the dress shirt that he recognized to be Mingyu’s, throwing it to the man. 

“Wow, not even going to offer me a cup of coffee.” Chuckling as he buttoned up. Junhui grinned and walked towards Mingyu. He then started unbuttoning the shirt again which earned an unimpressed look from Mingyu. “You missed a button.” He retorted. 

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t.” Mingyu bickered, leaned closer and this time, Junhui let him and pressed his lips lightly to his. 

“So, that dinner?” Mingyu asked. Junhui’s eyes widened and chuckled. 

“I wasn’t serious.” Mingyu’s arms rubbing his sides as he said, “Aw. Is this you rejecting me?” 

“Maybe.” Answering playful, stepping back to give Mingyu his space, “Let’s go. I’ll walk you to the door.” He pushed Mingyu out of his room, Mingyu scowled but strode nevertheless. There is so much they should still talk about since they both did not stand by what they agreed upon but Junhui knew it was already bullshit, to begin with, and the more he tries to stop himself, the more he would want it, want _Mingyu_. After all, people crave the things that they shouldn’t have. Junhui had fun last night and he will enjoy it as much as he can. 

“I had a great night.” Mingyu smiled mischievously, Junhui shook his head and grabbed Mingyu by the collar, “Likewise.” He whispered and pressed their lips together. Someone coughed from afar and when Junhui pulled away, he saw Jihoon standing in his doorway, arms crossed and surely displeased.

“That’s my cue to leave.” Mingyu gave a curt nod at Jihoon before walking out of the apartment. 

“Good morning!” Junhui greeted Jihoon enthusiastically, “I shouldn’t worry, huh?” Jihoon deadpanned. Junhui just gave him a shrug and he almost pounded him for it. 

“It was just a one-time thing!” Junhui shrieked as he dodged the tissue box Jihoon threw at his way. Not really wanting it to be a one-time thing, maybe a couple more but Jihoon doesn’t need to know that _yet._

“Do one time things include kissing on the doorways?!” Jihoon blurted, annoyed by Junhui’s theatrics. This is exactly what he told him not to get himself into and Junhui did exactly what he told him not to do. He should have known it would turn out like this because Jihoon isn’t dense, he could feel the tension between the two. The restraint they are trying to put up whenever they meet up in his shared apartment with Junhui. 

“It was a goodbye kiss!” Junhui was laughing, he was clearly enjoying it but Jihoon wasn’t having any of it, “It’s not like it’s gonna happen again!” He was trying his best to compose himself and lie blatantly but he couldn’t manage to, not when Jihoon was trying to chase him around the living room.

“Knowing you, it’s going to happen again!” 

“What do you even mean by that?” Junhui whined. Jihoon didn’t tell him the real reason because he knew Junhui was in it deep. He saw how he looked at Mingyu and the smile plastered on his face. Junhui isn’t even aware he just walked into a territory of the vicious. 

* * *

“Did you get in trouble?” Mingyu asked when Junhui sat in front of him. He received a glare and a huff. 

“Thanks to you,” Junhui answered sarcastically, Mingyu laughed and pushed a cup of coffee towards Junhui.

“Why are you blaming me? You were the one who kissed me.” And Mingyu enjoyed every moment of it. Since then, it felt like the suffocating air steamed off between them but it doesn’t mean it was it. Mingyu knew that Junhui still wanted to ask about the night and maybe he wasn’t as upset as before but he will take any given chance that could be an opportunity to ask about it. 

“Whatever. I promised Jihoon that it wouldn’t happen again.” Junhui handed him a folder but his interest was piqued. Mingyu raised an eyebrow at him, unconvinced. Mingyu thought if Junhui was serious and he couldn’t read into Junhui’s indifferent expression on his face. 

“Really?” Junhui gave him a blank stare, “Really.” Mingyu saw the glint of a tease when Junhui pursed his lips together after drinking his coffee. 

“Okay. If you say so.” Mingyu relaxed, “I was kinda hoping for more.” Junhui’s eyes widened and were caught off guard with the honest response from Mingyu.

“Shut up, Kim Mingyu! Just go check that.” 

* * *

So it happens, not once, not even just twice. It happened, again and again. Until it was something that became so easy. Jihoon had long accepted that Junhui was beyond saving from Mingyu at this point and Mingyu seemed to be nicer than what the media and talk portray him to be. 

“Is Mingyu coming over tonight?” Jihoon asked as he checked his backpack again. Junhui sat comfortably on the couch, sipping as he nodded. It has been like that since Mingyu coming over to ask Junhui to help him study and the rest is history that Jihoon doesn’t even want to think about. He thanked the soundproof rooms for it. 

“Yes, he said he needed help for making case summaries for his upcoming exam.” Junhui answered casually, grinning wickedly after, “Don’t worry, we won’t make a mess. We’ll be staying in my room.” Jihoon scoffed indignantly. 

“That’s what I’m worried about. You might break your bed and whine to me about having to buy a new one.” Jihoon teased. Junhui wasn’t expecting that kind of answer so he spluttered, “We’re just going to make summaries!” 

“Yeah, right. That’s what you said last time, right? When you two went out after ‘studying’” He air quoted, emphasizing, “You look like you were fucked all the way from Sunday to Saturday.” Jihoon was laughing so hard when Junhui looked so scandalized like he was tainted with vulgarity. There’s so much Junhui could do and one is acting so bold but easily flustered. 

“Can’t you just leave quietly and let me be?!” He retorted. Jihoon gave him a smug look, knowing that he won so he zipped his bag in triumph, “I’m leaving. Just make sure to take care of yourself. I’ll message you soon.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever _._ ” Jihoon gave him a last glare before walking out of their apartment. Leaving him alone for a week due to a family matter, Junhui finished his cup before standing up to get ready for a quick stream.

* * *

It happened like this, Mingyu arrived and Junhui was about to shower. He kid if he wants company, Junhui pinched his arm before telling him to start with the summaries while he waits. So then Mingyu complied, typing in his laptop while comfortably lounging on Junhui’s bed when he saw it. 

At first, Mingyu thought it was just a belt that Junhui forgot to pick up when he was cleaning because Junhui’s room was spotless. He moved to pull it from under the bed and he was shocked to his core when he realized it was a harness, a leather _fucking_ harness. Mingyu’s mind went haywire. He hears the water running from the bathroom, Junhui’s hums as well. Mingyu never felt so many emotions at once. Confusion, surprise, _excitement_ _._ Did Junhui prepare this? For him? But what if it was a surprise and he wasn’t supposed to find out? Or maybe it was just a thing Junhui got as a joke, maybe Jihoon gave it just to infuriate Junhui. Mingyu did what he thought was the rational thing to do, hide it, act like he doesn’t know anything, and ask questions later. But thinking about Junhui’s torso tightly hugged by that leather harness made Mingyu stand up from the bed and seek a glass of cold water and air. _He badly needed it._

After calming himself, he went back to the bedroom and Junhui was already sitting on his bed, waiting for him, “You okay?” Junhui asked. _Glad you asked, I was wondering why you have a harness under your bed. Is that yours? Are we gonna use that or are you into that?_ Mingyu nodded curtly and dived into the bed, nuzzling on Junhui’s side, hiding his face as he diligently tried to shove the thought away again. This isn’t him, this is the excitement talking. He shouldn’t bombard Junhui with questions like that because it’s not the time for that and it might make him uncomfortable. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” There was the obvious tone of worry as Junhui card his fingers through his hair. This is nice, Mingyu thought. He likes it. So he hummed and let Junhui play with his hair until he had calmed down, teasing Junhui about going soft on him, he earned a harsh tug on his hair after. 

Mingyu tries to forget about it, he honestly tried but he also desperately wanted to see Junhui with it too. Mingyu decided to just ease the building tension within him with more accessible resources, so he browsed mindlessly. Until he ends up with a photo of a man wearing a harness on his body; a body so achingly familiar so is a harness he swore he saw last time. 

“Fucking hell?” Mingyu cursed under his breath, staring longer at the photo. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was _h_ _im_ but there was a hunch, there was an urge that resides in him. Mingyu knew he would be completely restless if he wouldn’t know, there’s no hurt to know that he might be wrong, _or he might be right._ He doesn’t know. He clicked on the page, saw more photos and videos. He had praised and stared at Junhui’s body enough to know. 

“Holy shit.” Mingyu felt like his head was going to explode. 

* * *

For days, Mingyu was conflicted whether to tell Junhui that he had found his account or not. Also, how to bring the conversation up. Mingyu thought of ways, plan A to Z. He once did when he and Junhui just got home from their dinner around Manhattan, it was a great night with good food that Junhui found in a food blog. Junhui was snuggling next to him as he talked animatedly about other blogs that he read. Mingyu almost, _almost_ , asked him about it like it was like something he just remembered but that would be suspicious. Who would even be reminded of _t_ _hat_ in the topic of food? So Mingyu had decided not to until he figured that there was no perfect timing to tell someone you’re seeing that you had found their alter accounts. Mingyu continued to visit the account because, _just because_ , he even became a patron and doesn’t even bother to tune it to the streams, just stays there. And it slowly deteriorates his thinking capacity because Junhui is gorgeous, he sees it with his own two eyes, and knowing how confident Junhui is with his body is so attractive that Mingyu wants to let him know that he likes him like that. And _God,_ the praises that are unsaid. That stays within him, lingering. 

“What are you thinking about?” Junhui asked, snapping Mingyu out of his thoughts. He looked at Junhui who was standing at the edge of the bed, wearing his sweater and nothing else. His thighs are on full display for Mingyu. Maybe there was something akin to pride to know that Junhui is his to touch while everyone else can only see. That’s a bit possessive but Mingyu doesn’t even try to feel guilty about it because Junhui _chose_ him. 

“Nothing, just appreciating the view,” Mingyu smirked, earning a groan from Junhui. He extended his arm, gesturing Junhui to come closer, and that he did, with a smile plastered, he climbed back to bed and sat in Mingyu’s lap, “So ethereal. I want to take a picture, or maybe take you in front of a mirror.” Mingyu whispered as he trails wet kisses on Junhui’s neck. 

“Why don’t we?” Junhui suggested. 

“Maybe next time.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Junhui chuckled as he pushed Mingyu down to get back to their business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> I might add mildly dubious consent on the tags because Junhui doesn't know yet that Mingyu knew his account but nothing goes beyond that and I assure you that in the future chapters that it is consensual and I will add forewarnings if necessary. I hope you liked this chapter, though it's short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants something that solely belongs to him and Junhui. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here's another chapter! I suck at writing smut, honestly. But nevertheless, please enjoy this chapter!

“Wanna come over?” Junhui was startled when he heard someone speak behind him, looking over to see Mingyu, grinning widely at him. “Hi.” 

“What are you doing here?” It wasn’t unusual to see Mingyu outside his classroom but without notice and asking him to come over. That’s something that rarely happens because Junhui could count with his two hands the times he had visited Mingyu’s flat. They just both preferred Junhui’s because all the stuff was there. 

“Just wanted to ask to invite you over. So?” Mingyu gave a hopeful look, Junhui scoffed and raised his eyebrow, suspicious, “What for?” 

“Can’t I just invite you? Do I really have to provide a reason to spend time with you?” Mingyu exclaimed, dramatically putting his hand on his chest. Junhui gave him an impassive expression, not a bit swayed by him. Mingyu sighed, “I just honestly want to spend time with you. Have a nice dinner. I’ll cook.” 

“How romantic of you. Didn’t know you could cook.” Junhui quipped, walking ahead. 

“I’ll let you know that I am a great cook.” Junhui hummed as if he wasn’t really listening and Mingyu, being a rich brat that he is, didn’t stop bragging about his skills, “You should consider yourself lucky that you’d get a taste.” 

“Yeah, very lucky,” Junhui said with a cheeky grin, causing Mingyu to laugh boisterously. 

“I’ll see you later?” Mingyu gushed as he stepped into his car, Junhui hummed, “I’ll be there. I promise.” Junhui watched the car drove away, smiling to himself. 

* * *

Mingyu knew Junhui had a live stream before their dinner. And it had occurred to him of the thought of Junhui after his stream, worn out, panting and sweaty. Mingyu craved to take care of him. So he compensates in the way that he can, treating Junhui out for dinner and giving him a good night, with the aftercare he deserves. 

“I’m here,” Junhui announces. Mingyu was busily putting the marinated duck in the oven when Junhui came in. 

“Isn’t it better if it’s ‘I’m home’?” Mingyu peered at him, chuckling when he saw Junhui rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not going to say that.” He spat before Mingyu managed to pull him for a kiss that he gladly responded to. Mingyu didn’t mind it, knowing Junhui was riling him up. Trying to get a reaction from him. 

“Hmm. Come, let’s have some wine while we wait.” He pulled Junhui out of his kitchen, offering a glass.

“What’s with you today?” Junhui giggled. Mingyu kept him close, leaning his body against the counter, with a smile, he retorted, “Why? You don’t like it?” 

“No, just wondering why you’re being extra than usual.” He was clearly amused, he wasn’t complaining. He likes it, _loves_ it as a matter of fact. Junhui wasn’t new to romance or whatnot. He had been on a couple of dates before, had fancy dates for some occasion but Mingyu was resetting the standard. He never had someone to cook duck for him for pete’s sake. It was foreign, Junhui knew he shouldn’t get used to it but he likes it. Like all else Mingyu offers, Junhui takes it. 

“You complained last weekend that you had back to back recits and I wanted you to relax tonight. And I wanted to impress you, to be very honest.” Mingyu jokingly appeased.

“How typical of you. Always wanting to make an impression.” 

“You’re right, it’s just the way that I am.” Mingyu sneered, drawn close, placing a soft kiss on Junhui’s lips. Junhui wanted to tell him that he wouldn’t have him any other way but all he let out was a pleased hum in between kisses. 

They were in the middle of dinner when Mingyu’s phone rang again and again. Mingyu insisted that he’ll call back whoever it was. Junhui told him that it was okay but Mingyu was too firm. He should have answered it because not fifteen minutes later, Minghao and Soonyoung barged into his apartment. Surprise plastered in Junhui’s face, anger in Mingyu’s. 

“What are you doing here?” He bellowed, harshly stood up to walk out of the kitchen. 

“If you answered your phone, you would know.” Minghao snared, not stirred by the fit Mingyu was throwing at him. 

“Can’t you see I chose not to?” Mingyu was trying his best to lower his voice, seeing that Junhui was standing meters away from them with a worried look on his face. 

“If it wasn’t important, we wouldn’t have bothered, knowing that,” Minghao pried at Junhui’s direction, “you have company.” Junhui was taken aback by the tone. 

“Then what the fuck is it?” Mingyu yelled, he was too impatient for it. He had to deal with Junhui’s questions later, probably knowing they would again end up arguing about it. 

“Just get your gun, our deal was compromised. The pigs almost caught us.” Soonyoung whispered, voice strained in anger. Mingyu didn’t have to be told twice and told them to wait for him outside. 

“I have to go. Stay the night.” He prompted. 

“As long as we’re going to talk later,” Mingyu said nothing, knowing that if he does, he would break it. But Junhui was the tougher wall to break, “Mingyu. I’m staying as long as you tell me that.” 

Mingyu sighed in defeat, nodding curtly as he turned back to squeeze Junhui’s hand, trying to placate him, “Just stay, please. Okay?” _I_ _t wasn’t okay._ Junhui pulled his hand away from Mingyu. 

“Go.” And Mingyu did. 

* * *

Mingyu was furious. By everything that was happening around him. It was the second time his deal got obstructed and he knew his grandfather would be displeased. And he had to deal with that. 

“If he decided to rat out, no one will believe him. You have the power, he doesn’t.” Minghao blurted. Mingyu gritted his teeth. He remembered what Junhui told him. Junhui hated it when Mingyu tried to use that power to make people do what he wanted and even Mingyu tried his best to not make Junhui feel that way. He couldn’t just keep telling him what to do, and it wasn’t even because he doesn’t trust Junhui, he trusted him and he knew Junhui wouldn’t do something to break that trust. He didn’t want Junhui to be caught up with what mess he was in, Mingyu doesn’t have a choice but Junhui has. And Mingyu knew that if he was Junhui, he _wouldn’t choose_ to be in it. And that scares Mingyu because Junhui was right, he didn’t own him and if Junhui decided to leave, Mingyu couldn’t do anything about it. It was terrifying for Mingyu because Junhui matters and he is starting to make things make sense for him, he wants him beside him. But not with all of the chaos, he wants something that _solely belongs_ to him and Junhui. 

* * *

Mingyu came back home after midnight. Worn out and worried. As he thought he would be spared of his talk with Junhui, he stood wrong when he saw Junhui sitting by the couch, overlooking the New York skyline. Junhui turned to look when he heard rustling. 

“Join me to bed?” Mingyu asked, a hand extending for Junhui to hold but he just stared at it. And at Mingyu, he saw exhaustion but Junhui shook his head gently. 

“Not until you tell me what happened.” Junhui bargained with a croaked voice, trying to relax. He felt restless the moment Mingyu left him alone and Junhui was perturbed by the fact that Mingyu might come home in disarray like the last time. With hands full of blood that wasn’t his. It was haunting him and decided that he needed to know that Mingyu would come home safe and sound, and there he was, standing in front of him, with a gloomy expression. 

“Junhui, please.” 

“Mingyu, please.” Junhui retaliated, “You told me you’ll explain.” 

“I told you it’s better that you don’t know.” Mingyu was exasperated, he sighed when he saw the scowl in Junhui’s face, “It’s not that I don’t trust you. I do and when I tell you it’s for your sake, it is for yours.” He added. 

“You can’t keep me in the dark, Mingyu. Whatever it is, I need to know and you don’t have to do it for my sake. Whether it puts me at risk or not, it’s for me to decide.” Junhui knew he was already walking on thin ice. Mingyu is as insistent as he is and Junhui doesn’t know when to back down.

“I can’t.” 

“Why?” Junhui pressed further. He was stunned when he saw the ache in Mingyu’s eyes, “I’m afraid.” He answered. 

“I don’t want you to leave. I’m afraid that you will.” Junhui felt his throat went dry. His heart loudly thumping inside him. 

It was starting to get dizzy and Junhui said what he only meant, “I won’t leave.” 

“When you don’t know, you won’t. When you do, you might. I don’t want to risk that.”

“Mingyu, I’m not going to leave.” He repeated. He wasn’t planning to, hadn’t thought of it in a matter of fact. Junhui knew that there was a possibility of putting himself in danger but the thing is Junhui just knew that there might be and he hadn’t thought through what he might do when he was proven right. And now, he was blanked out. If Mingyu did tell him, would it be another reason for him to stay far away from Mingyu? Junhui murmured, “I can’t.” 

What was he seeking for? Does it make him righteous to leave? He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Because Junhui was in it for nothing else but Mingyu and he knew how deep he was already falling and he didn’t bother to stop himself from falling. And it cancels out all the rationalities, Junhui wants Mingyu and he wants him back. That's what matters and he wants Mingyu to know. 

“I was being sabotaged. I don’t know by who but I am and I need to fix it. I can’t tell you more. I’ll tell you everything some day and you being with me is terrifying but please don’t leave.” Mingyu begs. He was begging for Junhui to stay as if Junhui would just suddenly disappear from his life. It doesn’t work like that. 

“All that I want right now is to be with you and I know it’s selfish but I can’t watch you leave.” 

“I won’t leave.” 

“For now?” Junhui sighed and pulled Mingyu in, hugging him tightly. He knew that no matter how many times he tries to tell Mingyu he wouldn’t leave, it won’t be convincing enough. And the only thing he could do to make Mingyu realize that he won’t leave is to mean it. 

“I’m here.” He whispered against Mingyu’s lip with so much certainty. He was there, with Mingyu. Whatever happens, he was going to be there.

* * *

“Babe,” Junhui called out, Mingyu looked at him in astonishment. He wasn’t one for endearments, Mingyu was the one who often slips with pet names and Junhui just wanted to try it out and he liked how it sounded, how Mingyu reacted. Junhui gave him a grin as he extended his arm, reaching for Mingyu. 

“That’s the first.” Mingyu admired, letting himself get pulled, he smiled back when Junhui hugged his waist. 

“Just wanted to try it out,” Junhui’s sentence was cut out when his phone pinged, he checked and blurted out, “What the fuck.” One of his patron deposited an insane amount of money into his bank account, the same one who kept doing so but didn't even bother putting up a request no matter how many times Junhui had messaged them. 

“What’s wrong?” Mingyu asked nonchalantly. Junhui bit his lip, what would his excuse be? Instead of answering, he just shook his head and pressed a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek. When Mingyu excused himself out of the bedroom, Junhui checked his bank account, and indeed he was thousand dollars richer. 

He immediately opened his messages, saw how unresponsive the patron was, nevertheless he thanked them. Asked again if he could do anything upon their own leisure. Not even a minute later, Mingyu’s phone pinged twice and the man walked back into the bedroom. 

“I think someone texted you,” Junhui said, dodging the kiss from Mingyu to push him toward the desk where his phone was located. Mingyu chuckled but still picked up his phone, Junhui watched Mingyu’s face reddened. Eyes wide, scandalously and jaws tightened. Junhui initially thought something might have happened with his business but Mingyu turned to look at him, there was a flash of something akin to lust. Junhui tilted his head, confused, and dared to ask, “Is there something wrong?” There was, but he was unaware of what he just did to Mingyu. 

“Hey, stop glaring at me! What did I do?” Junhui whined. Mingyu closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He put his phone down and climbed on the bed, hovering over Junhui with the stern look on his face. 

“You make me crazy, did you know that?” Mingyu hushed against his lips, Junhui gasped lightly when he felt Mingyu gripped on his thigh. He had no time to retort when Minggyu kissed him hard, pinning him down on the bed even more. Mingyu makes him crazier, like he was fogging every sense and just let him swirl around the thought of nothing but Mingyu. 

* * *

With Junhui, Mingyu doesn’t have to put a front, doesn’t have to pretend. He is bare of his title, power, privilege. With Junhui, Kim Mingyu is just _Mingyu_ or _Gyu_ most nights, in whispers or in between heavy breathing and wonton noises. Mingyu is himself when he is with him, nothing but himself and the secret he doesn’t know how to break to Junhui. And, in such rawness and Junhui’s exceptional observation skill, he ought to know that Mingyu isn’t as skilled of a liar as others perceived him to be. It itches Junhui to know but he knew how Mingyu can be when it comes to confrontation and when Junhui asked Jihoon about it, all Jihoon had to say is, “If it bothers you, why don’t you ask and if he doesn’t answer, just stop seeing him. You do know it’s a red flag, right?” 

Junhui had to chuckle, red flags were absurd to be the signal to stop him now. “It’s not all black and white, okay?” He retorted. It isn’t. There was this grey area Junhui had created for him and Mingyu. Besides, it’s not like Mingyu is the only one hiding something. Jihoon scoffed at him in response. That’s when Junhui realized that Mingyu might have found out about it already. He was utterly fucked. 

* * *

It was just a running theory, it was a plausible theory because Mingyu is after all someone who has connections, and to run background checks would probably be the first thing Mingyu did when they met but would that be included in the data, that’s where it blurs out the notion. But still, Junhui thought it was better to know if he stood corrected, and if not, that was leeway to admit that he had a side job and that he likes what he does, it gives not only financial support, but the satisfaction and confidence he had gained since he started doing so made him passionate with what he does. If Mingyu reacted negatively, then it says something. As he had decided, he thought of a concrete plan. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Jihoon asked him for the third time. It was a week away from his birthday and he decided to celebrate early, inviting his colleagues and close friends for a night out in Pandora. 

“I have to finish this paper and maybe show up later when you’re pissed drunk.” Junhui kid, typing on his laptop busily. He felt a paper thrown towards his direction, so he laughed and looked up to smile at Jihoon, “I promise. I’ll try to come later.” 

“Fine, if your _boyfriend_ asked me where you are and decided to fetch your ass here, do not blame me,” Jihoon answered with emphasis. Junhui shook his head, not bothered by how Jihoon tried to tease him. Mingyu is indeed somewhat his boyfriend, or at least that’s on their understanding because Mingyu made sure to tell him that he wasn’t sleeping with anybody else and doesn’t have any plans to. 

“God, you’re spacing out again. You’re too studious for your good. Well, I’m going now.” Jihoon hissed, waving goodbye as he wore his shoes and stepped out of their apartment. Junhui settled on the couch for another hour and decided to do his unannounced livestream. He wore an oversized pullover that he recognized as Mingyu, he smiled to himself and set up the camera in front of his bed, he sat on his bed comfortably, typical with the camera angle not capturing from his neck up, he was slightly brushing fingers on his thigh as the comment section flooded and as always, he greeted the other patrons, thanking them. He then switched on his lights and turned on his red light. 

“Let’s have fun, alright?” He said to the camera, gripping on his both thighs tightly. His arms slowly slid up, the feather touch making his cock twitch slightly, he closed his eyes and he bit his lip as he thought of the only person who he wanted to be touching him that moment. He gasped lightly when he rubbed the slit with his thumb, he watched as his own erection jerked against his hand. While his other hand inside the pullover, palming his nipple. He made a spectacular show of teasing himself in front of his viewers. 

* * *

When Jihoon and his company showed up in Pandora, Mingyu greeted them and asked one of his staff to show them to the VIP room. Before Mingyu could even look for Junhui, Jihoon already answered the unspoken question and told him that Junhui was doing his essay and promised to catch up. 

“I have to finish signing some inventory and I’ll drag him here,” Mingyu assured Jihoon which earned a chuckle from the latter. 

“Sure. Just make sure to tell him that’s your idea.” 

Mingyu smiled and nodded, “Yeah, enjoy the night. Happy birthday.” He greeted and excused himself. When he opened his phone to check if Junhui texted him and when he got nothing, he finished his papers and told Minghao he had to check on Junhui. 

“As long as you finish signing the papers, you can get the hell out.” Minghao chided. 

“I’m your boss.” Mingyu glared at him, Minghao snickered and flashed his middle finger. 

He knocked three times and waited for minutes but when there was no response, he sighed to himself thinking that Junhui might have fallen asleep so he pressed the code and quietly opened the door, what greeted him was a quiet apartment. The lights were on but Junhui was nowhere on the couch. Mingyu took his shoes off and stepped into the apartment.

“Junhui?” He called out, he was absolute that Junhui might be sleeping but when he opened Junhui’s bedroom wasn’t Junhui sleeping soundly, Junhui was indeed on his bed, in front of a camera. Wearing nothing but Mingyu’s pullover was beside him, white stained his torso and thighs. Junhui looked at him, flustered and panting heavily. Mingyu realized what the situation was and closed the door. He cursed himself. He just caught Junhui doing a livestream and Mingyu fished out his phone. Junhui didn’t notify like he always does on the app but there was a notification of a livestream that started half an hour ago. Mingyu groaned against his hands. Would he tell Junhui that he already knew? 

“You’re too composed. You knew, didn’t you?” Mingyu stood up immediately when he heard Junhui speak, he was already wearing his clothes, _Mingyu’s_ again. 

“Knew what?” He pretended but to no avail when Junhui gave him an unconvinced look. He sighed and sat back, rested his head on the headrest, and looked at Junhui with a defeated look, “It was an accident. I swear.” 

“Uh-huh.” Junhui deadpanned, squinting his eyes on him.

“But, baby, when I found your account and realized it was yours, I didn’t watch anything, I knew you might not like it if you found out that I knew your account.” Junhui glared at him even more. 

“Don’t _‘b_ _aby’_ me. You were also the one who kept transferring money on my account, weren’t you?!” Junhui groaned, it was starting to make sense now. Someone appeared on his patron list out of nowhere and kept giving money without any exchange. 

“Okay, maybe I did overboard with that one but you deserve it,” Mingyu said in his defense, Junhui grimaced. He had forgotten that Mingyu had some tendencies to be petulant and be a brat, and what they were in is one of those instances. 

“I am transferring it back to your account.”

“No.”

“Then I won’t take any payment from the readings and tutoring.” Junhui insisted; it was Mingyu’s turn to scowl at him. 

“I am just trying to help.” Junhui gritted his teeth, “Mingyu!” He snarled. Mingyu didn’t even flinch a bit, he was persistent. 

“Look, Junhui, you need it, I know you do because the term exams are coming up and I know you still have to pay for the tuition and it’s fine.” Mingyu reasoned out. 

“Mingyu, I have put up with the ridiculous amount of pay we agreed on and now this, I know you think you’re trying to help but this isn’t helping because I don’t deserve it!” Mingyu almost retorted but when he saw Junhui’s expression, he held back, “I know you have the money and I don’t want to feel that I am taking you for granted, I don’t want to make it like that. I like you, Gyu, not your money.” He exasperated. Mingyu sat properly and pulled Junhui into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

“I like you too and you deserve everything I could offer.” He mumbled against Junhui’s chest. “But fine, I’ll take the half but just the half. Just let me spoil you, Junhui.” 

“No.” Junhui clear cut rejected. It made Mingyu laugh. He tightened his embrace and pressed a soft peck on Junhui’s collarbone. Mingyu said nothing else because he wasn’t backing down too but that was a conversation for another day. 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Junhui asked suddenly, slightly pushing off Mingyu to look at him. 

“Why would it bother me?” He responded, “What you want to do is your business and I don’t have any say to what your business is unless you ask my opinion about it. Yes, it surprised me when I saw the account. But I adored and stared at you long enough to know it makes sense why you’re liked by your followers.” Mingyu chuckled. 

“I like what I do.” Junhui said, Mingyu grinned at him, “And I think what all matters, baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop by on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/8JUN9YU)


End file.
